Illusions perdues
by kaelys
Summary: La roue tourne et le présent s'évanouit. Retournons une centaine d'années en arrière, alors que le Sereitei est secoué par des attaques incessantes d'hollows et de tout ce qui grouille dans le noir. La situation critique monte d'un cran lorsque le nouveau Capitaine de de la division 6 vient chercher son nouveau Lieutenant, Byakuya Kuchiki.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire.**  
Je m'essaye à un nouveau fandom dont j'avoue, je ne connais que bien peu de choses, avec une petite histoire qui représente assez bien mon éthique personnelle de la fanfiction.  
Explorer une période inexploitée de l'histoire qui m'intéresse, avec comme toujours, le respect le plus grand possible des personnages et de l'univers.  
Plus particulièrement, le passage entre un Byakuya jeune et prêt à s'emporter pour un oui, pour un non, plein de respect et d'admiration pour son grand-père à celui d'un Byakuya orphelin, austère et sombre, chef du Clan Kuchiki.  
Une période noire dans la vie du Sereitei qui m'a inspirée.  
Mais qui ne sera pas dénuée d'aventures, de suspense et même d'une dose d'humour,  
**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Prologue**

La vie est faite d'illusions. Parmi ces illusions, certaines réussissent.

Ce sont elles qui constituent la réalité

Jacques Audiberti

_Il existe trois façons de devenir Capitaine…_

Supervisant d'un œil attentif les exercices des nouvelles recrues de la division treize, Byakuya se remémore lentement le nom des jeunes shinigami qui s'escriment à faire bonne figure devant leur nouveau troisième siège. Son grand-père lui-même l'avait recommandé au capitaine Ukitake à la sortie de l'académie et il avait rapidement gravi les échelons de la treizième division jusqu'au rang de troisième siège. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait rencontré un homme digne de sa confiance et de ses capacités de combattants. Le capitaine Ukitake, malgré sa fragilité apparente, est un homme puissant et un capitaine qui bien malgré lui attire la plus grande des loyautés et le besoin de toujours se dépasser pour mériter un regard, une petite de ses attentions dont il gratifie tous ses subordonnées avec un naturel désarmant.

Le genre de Capitaine qu'il souhaite servir.

Le genre de Capitaine qu'il souhaite un jour devenir.

Il n'avait adressé que quelques mots à ses nouvelles recrues avant leur premier entraînement au sein de la division treize mais force est de constater qu'ils avaient eu leur petit effet. Sur lui aussi d'ailleurs car la simple idée de devoir faire son premier rapport en tant que troisième siège de la division le rend un peu nerveux.

Tout devait être parfait.

Laissant d'un léger hochement de tête le terrain d'entraînement, il se dirige d'un pas qu'il aurait aimé plus lent et digne vers le bureau du Capitaine. Il a presque l'impression de sentir les yeux sombres de son grand-père sur son épaule et ce qu'il attend de lui en tant que membre de la famille Kuchiki. Il sait que ses réactions parfois trop vives et spontanées rentraient bien peu dans le moule de la si prestigieuse Famille Kuchiki. Il se demande si un jour il pourrait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'aura si royale de son grand-père. Probablement jamais, Ginrei Kuchuki seul sait vous remettre à votre place d'un simple haussement d'épaule ou vous exprimer sa satisfaction d'un discret sourire au coin des lèvres quand il pense que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Et avant de rencontrer le capitaine Ukitake, il ne pensait pas pouvoir rencontrer un jour une personne qui lui inspire autant de respect et d'admiration. Son grand-père l'avait personnellement recommandé au Capitaine car il ne voulait pas qu'il bénéficie du moindre avantage en intégrant sa propre division, qu'il fasse ses propres armes dans la division treize. Byakuya lui en était reconnaissant car lui plus que quiconque savait qu'intégrer la division de son grand-père ne lui aurait apporté aucun passe-droit bien au contraire et que chacun de ses accomplissement aurait été soumis à controverse.

C'est mieux ainsi, pense-t-il. Et à cet instant, il sait qu'il essaye de se convaincre tout autant de repousser ce sentiment absurde d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti quand son grand-père lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne ferait pas partie de sa propre division. Sa raison lui criait que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Cependant il aurait vraiment aimé se retrouver sous les ordres de son grand-père pour lui prouver de quoi il était capable et lui montrer qu'il était digne de porter le nom de Kuchiki.

Une fois devant la porte du Capitaine, Kuchiki fait un léger mouvement de la tête, libérant ses pensées encombrées pour se ramener au présent et toque respectueusement à la porte.

A peine après avoir fait un pas dans la petite pièce claire et lumineuse et il sait que quelque chose lui échappe. Le Capitaine Ukitake dont le visage a perdu son éternel air insouciant pour prendre le masque d'un sérieux inquiétant. Une femme se tient face à lui, les cheveux défaits longs et noirs s'éparpillant dans son dos comme des serpents de nuit, son zanpakuto à nu et souillé au côté, son haori marqué du sceau de la lune et du soleil déchiré de toute part. Un instant, le jeune Kuchiki se sent terrassé par un reiatsu aussi sombre que puissant et par ce sentiment étouffant qu'une tragédie sur laquelle il n'a aucune prise se joue sous ses yeux.

Une panique sans nom le paralyse lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il connait la femme qui se tient devant lui, le Lieutenant Tsukiyo, le bras droit de son grand-père dans la division six.

- Byakuya, assis-toi, demande Ukitake dans un souffle, nous devons te parler.

Le cœur de Byakuya se serre dans sa poitrine. Avant même que les mots ne soient prononcés, il sait.

- Grand-père…

Incapable de faire un pas ou même de prendre place sur la chaise qu'on lui a tendu, Byakuya reste debout, immobile.

- Assis-toi Kuchiki, dit froidement la femme.

Le ton ne souffre aucune réplique et dans un mouvement raide, il tire la chaise à lui. Comme au ralenti, au plus sombre d'un mauvais rêve, il voit la lame brisée de son grand-père au côté de la femme. D'un geste désinvolte, elle pose l'enseigne de lieutenant sur le bureau et le choc du bois contre le bois emplit la pièce d'un claquement noir.

- Je suis le nouveau Capitaine de la division six et tu seras mon lieutenant Kuchiki, déclare-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Nouveau Capitaine… Les mots, il les a bien entendu mais il ne peut pas encore les comprendre. Tout son être les refuse, ce qu'ils impliquent. Et le monde un instant perd ses couleurs et se broie dans un maelström criard.

Il aurait pu tomber s'il n'était pas déjà assis.

_Nouveau Capitaine_…

Byakuya fixe la lame brisée sans un mot. Alors que sa réalité s'écroule, il voit comme dans un rêve son Capitaine former des mots et se lever en laissant exprimer une colère face à la femme qui reste assise.

- Comment ?

Son seul mot brise la scène qui reprend brutalement ses couleurs.

- Le Capitaine Ginrei Kuchiki est mort, énonce la femme comme si elle parlait d'un fait insignifiant.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Byakuya baisse la tête pour tenter de contrôler son cœur qui s'emballe et les larmes qui menacent de trouver leur chemin.

- …de ma main.

Juste trois mots. Et tout change. Peine en Haine. Douleur en Colère. Elle domine tout.

Vengeance, _Vengeance_, VENGEANCE !

Ce sentiment teinté du rouge le plus sombre, le plus violent qu'il ait jamais ressenti qui balaye tout explose dans le petit bureau qui peine à le contenir.

Sans réfléchir, il empoigne Senbonzakura et frappe de toute sa force sans retenue ni mesure. Il frappe, encore et encore.

En vain.

Dans sa rage, il oublie de voir. Dans sa colère, il se perd. Et la vérité lui explose au visage quand il se retrouve à terre, renversé comme une poupée de chiffon sous la lame claire de _cette femme_.

- Trop impulsif gamin. Tu es à mille ans de pouvoir me tenir tête, dit-elle en plaquant la plaque de lieutenant. La proposition tient toujours, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Haletant, Byakuya se remet difficilement debout. Impulsif ? Son grand-père lui disait souvent qu'il s'emportait trop facilement. Qu'il pourrait tout accomplir si seulement il apprenait à se contenir.

Tout accomplir… Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il a un but.

Reprenant son calme, il agrippe l'insigne de lieutenant.

La mesure et la patience, il allait apprendre.

Les points forts et les faiblesses de son nouveau Capitaine, il allait apprendre.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il l'aurait.

En tant que membre de la famille Kuchiki. En tant que shinigami. En tant que petit-fils.

Il aurait sa Vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

hanahime, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, c'est très encourageant d'avoir des retours.

Bonne lecture à tous,

kaelys

* * *

**Premier Jour**

Byakuya ferme les yeux un instant, se remémorant douloureusement le déroulement de la cérémonie d'adieu à son Grand-Père. Des funérailles à son image, grandes et nobles, où tous les plus grands du Sereitei avaient rendu un hommage vibrant à sa famille, à son Clan. Où tous avaient témoigné leur respect au nouveau chef du Clan Kuchiki avec cette petite lueur de déception dans le regard devant cet être si insignifiant qui n'est en rien digne de succéder à un tel homme. Il ne peut leur en vouloir, il est le premier à le penser. Succéder à Ginrei Kuchiki alors qu'il n'est même pas en mesure de venger sa mort. Alors qu'il allait servir celle dont il aurait dû placer le cœur dans la tombe de son grand-père. Il n'est qu'une erreur, une tâche dans l'honneur immaculé de la Famille Kuchiki.

Tremblant d'écœurement, il se maudit d'être aussi faible en contemplant le siège de la sixième division. Son monde s'est écroulé, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde est morte et les hommes de sa division vaquent à leurs occupations comme si de rien était. Rien n'a changé. Rien et il a envie de crier sa frustration et sa haine à tous.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant Kuchiki.

Rien de plus qu'une gifle_. Lieutenant_… Son insigne portée au bras gauche semble un peu plus lourde à chaque fois qu'il croise un de ces subordonnés. Et à chaque pas qu'il fait vers le bureau de son nouveau capitaine, il se dit qu'avoir accepté cette offre n'est que folie. Jamais il n'arriverait à contenir cette rage froide et violente qu'il éprouve envers cette femme.

Si toute sa volonté n'était pas canalisée dans le contrôle de cette haine, il aurait pu un instant se demander ce qui poussait cette femme qui avait tué son Grand-Père à le vouloir comme lieutenant. Mais ces raisons ne l'intéressent pas.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper à la porte du bureau, il s'arrête. Les voix du Capitaine Unohana et de son capitaine filtrent à travers le mince panneau de la porte en bois clair.

- Capitaine Tsukiyo, ce n'est en rien raisonnable de…

- Raisonnable ? Il est des temps où être raisonnable est un luxe. Vous connaissez comme moi la situation Unohana, dit-elle d'un ton faible mais ferme. La disparition de tous ceux qui avaient enquêtés sur ces disparitions, ces Capitaines comme Lieutenants qui sont introuvables, la trahison d'Urahara et de Yoruichi… Les attaques qui se multiplient et les bizarreries qui sortent de toute part. Le Sereitei est attaqué aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Puis le silence, deux personnes qui retiennent un bref instant leur souffle.

- Entrez, Lieutenant Kuchiki, énonce lentement Unohana.

Cette voix. Impossible de ne pas se sentir comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac lorsqu'il entre dans le bureau. L'immense secrétaire de bois noir et le sceau des Kuchiki trônent encore au centre de la pièce. Tout est encore marqué de l'empreinte de Ginrei Kuchiki. Il s'attend presque à voir son Grand-Père l'accueillant d'un air faussement ennuyé après un de ces nombreux écarts. La réalité écarte brutalement les souvenirs devant l'aura effrayante du Capitaine Unohana qui le sermonne d'un froncement de sourcil avant de prendre congé.

Tsukiyo. Il lui aurait peut-être trouvé une allure des plus nobles avec son visage pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses emprisonnés par une fibule d'ivoire ans et son regard d'un bleu limpide s'il ne l'avait vu à travers un voile de haine pure. La seule chose qu'il remarque, ce sont les bandages à peine dissimulés par son kimono et son haori de Capitaine aux manches courtes et son Zanpakuto à la garde et au fourreau nacré qui se joue de la lumière dans un miroitement argenté. Qu'elle pouvait bien être la forme de son shikaï et de son bankai ? Combien de temps serait-elle suffisamment affaiblie pour qu'il en tire profit ? Il l'avait attaqué sous le coup d'une colère irraisonnée dans le bureau d'Ukitake et il ne pouvait en déduire quoi que ce soit sur ses capacités et sa force.

Il allait devoir apprendre et attendre.

- Kuchiki, dit-elle ignorant superbement l'aura meurtrière qui la transperce, je dois me rendre à une réunion. Je veux que tu assumes mon rôle pour la journée. Cela te permettra de te familiariser avec ta nouvelle division et de t'occuper des nouvelles recrues.

- Bien Capitaine Tsukiyo, lâche-t-il comme si ces mots pouvaient lui écorcher la langue.

Mais avant qu'elle sorte, Byakuya ne peut s'empêcher cette question que sa raison lui impose :

- Pourquoi ?

Des dizaines de questions se bousculent derrière ce simple mot. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui comme Lieutenant ? _Pourquoi_ !

Et au final, la seule question qui le hante et le force à faire face à la réalité…

Pourquoi avoir tué Ginrei Kikuchi ?

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Tsukiyo se fige.

- Pour me rappeler que rien n'est jamais acquis. Pour me rappeler qu'un seul écart de ma part et je ne mériterai plus le rôle de Capitaine. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est prêt à prendre la relève dans la seconde.

Elle se retourne en le dévisageant une lueur de folie furieuse, sa pression spirituelle aussi sombre et écrasante qu'hier le clouant sur place.

- J'ai besoin de savoir qu'un seul faux pas me serait fatal.

Et le sourire de dément qu'elle lui lance lui fait croire qu'un faux pas, elle n'en ferait pas de sitôt.

Byakuya balaye la petite pièce claire d'un regard aiguisé, son nouveau bureau… l'ancien bureau du Capitaine. Tout est bien rangé, à sa place. Rien de déplacé, rien de vraiment personnel. Clinique, presque vide. Avidement, il ouvre un à un les tiroirs, les portes des placards.

Et rien !

Rien de plus que des dossiers, de quoi les remplir et rien d'autre qui pourrait révéler quoi que ce soit sur leur ancien propriétaire. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Quels cadavres aurait-il aimé découvrir dans ses placards? Quelles preuves du machiavélisme de son capitaine aurait-il voulu trouver ?

Il tente de se rappeler le moindre indice qui aurait pu filtrer dans ses conversations avec son Grand-père. Mais presque jamais il ne parlait de son travail au sein de sa division. Mais il sait que comme toutes les divisions, les derniers évènements qui avaient secoués le Sereitei avaient grandement touché la division six.

Mais la lecture des rapports du Lieutenant lui fait comprendre que la situation était loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre au sein de la division du Capitaine Ukitake, loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Les pertes de la division avaient été plus qu'importantes et le nombre de de disparitions préoccupantes. Les troisième et quatrième sièges partis en mission depuis maintenant dix jours sans avoir donné signe de vie. Les dernières missions s'enchaînaient sous ses yeux à travers les différents rapports et plus il les parcourt, plus un sentiment oppressant le prend à la gorge. Des attaques d'Hollows mais pas que… Certains rapports faisaient états d'irrégularités étranges. Des shinigami perdant tout contrôle de leurs zanpakutos, des personnes littéralement volatilisées dans les airs et à ce jour pas le moindre début de piste.

Il remarque aussi que le rapport le plus récent date de près de dix jours. Et avec l'accélération constante des évènements, ces dix derniers jours avaient dû être chargé.

Soudain des éclats de voix l'arrachent à ses réflexions…

- _Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Capitaine !_

Agrippant d'une main son zenpakuto, il fonce vers l'origine de ces bruits. Un jeune shinigami au hakama déchiré, les cheveux noirs en bataille, une blessure sanguinolente lui barrant le bras gauche et le chiffre 69 tatoué sous l'œil gauche court vers le bureau du Capitaine.

- Le capitaine est en réunion, dit calmement mais d'un ton sans réplique Byakuya. Calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qui se passe.

Reprenant son souffle, il fixe l'enseigne de Lieutenant qu'il porte au bras et le Kenseikan qu'il arbore dans ses cheveux noirs, signe de son appartenance au Clan Kuchiki.

- Lieutenant… Kuchiki ! Septième Siège Hisagi Shuhei au rapport. Je dois parler immédiatement au Capitaine Kuchiki !

Le cœur de Byakuya manque un battement. Le septième siège faisait partie du groupe constitué par son grand-père pour enquêter sur une affaire épineuse et qui n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis près de deux semaines. Il n'est pas au courant.

- _Le Capitaine Tsukiyo_ est en réunion, dit-il froidement. Faites votre rapport et dites-moi de quoi il retourne immédiatement.

Comme frappé par la révélation qui s'impose à lui, Hisagi perd toute précipitation, comme frappé en plein vol et fixe Byakuya soudain incapable de former le moindre mot.

- Votre rapport, septième siège Hisagi Shuhei dit Bykuya d'un phrasé suffisamment lent et hypnotique pour obtenir toute l'attention de son septième siège.

Hisagi relève la tête vers son nouveau Lieutenant, toute l'urgence de la situation le rattrapant soudainement :

- Il y a deux semaines, nous avons été envoyés en mission dans les quartiers Nord du Rukongaï. Des rapports d'apparitions d'Hollows et de disparitions s'accumulaient depuis quelques temps et après une recherche approfondie, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Le Capitaine Kuchiki avait décidé de laisser une petite équipe sur place pour continuer l'enquête. Et c'est là que tout s'est emballé.

- Emballé ? Comment ça emballé ?

* * *

Byakuya tente de remettre en ordre le flot désordonné des informations de son subordonné alors qu'il part en direction du Rukongai avec une poignée de shinigami parmi les plus expérimentés. Le groupe d'Hisagi avait poursuivi l'enquête et été tombé sur un groupe d'Hollows d'un nouveau genre doté d'une carapace qui avait résisté à tous les assauts et d'une capacité à vampiriser l'énergie spirituelle de tous ceux qu'il touche, empêchant toute utilisation de son zanpakuto. Seul Hisagi en avait réchappé mais un seul contact l'avait grièvement blessé. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir et il avait été recueilli par une famille du Rukongai qui l'avait soigné.

Tout en accélérant la cadence, Byakuya s'assure d'un regard qu'Hisagi suive le rythme. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes dans cet état. Mais il n'avait pas pu dire non devant ce désir de Vengeance qui brille comme un reflet du sien. Il avait perdu ses camarades et il ne veut qu'une chose, débarrasser le Rukongai de ces monstres.

Et quelque part, l'idée de pouvoir se déchainer contre quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, de sortir son arme et de déchaîner sa puissance n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Un bref instant, il en vient à espérer que ces Hollows soient au moins aussi résistant qu'Hisagi le craint. Et dans la seconde, il regrette d'avoir eu des pensées si égoïstes. Ces choses avaient coûtés la vie de deux shinagami parmi les plus puissants de la division. En tant que Lieutenant, il doit se ressaisir et prendre cette mission au sérieux.

Au bout d'une course folle à travers les quartiers Nord du Rukongai dévastés par ces horreurs, une pression effroyable les clouent sur place un instant. Hisagi n'a pas menti, il a même omis certains détails. L'énorme chose au masque blanc possède une série de pseudopodes tentaculaires qui balaient avec une effroyable force tout ce qui se dresse sur son passage. Si Hisagi ne lui avait pas dit qu'un seul contact avec la créature pouvaient être fatal, il aurait pu facilement se laisser avoir.

Il avait pris soin de s'entourer de spécialistes en Kido pour attaquer à distance et de préparer un peu le terrain avec un plan simple mais efficace. Il servirait d'appât pour les amener sur le piège qu'ils avaient tendu. Les hommes sous son commandement avaient agi promptement et efficacement. Il les avait bien choisis. Le piège avait été mis en place dans une effervescence teintée de tension et d'attention qu'il apprécie particulièrement. De la mesure sans pour autant perdre en rapidité. Des hommes qui ont été mis au pas par son grand-père et qui acceptent son autorité avec naturel. Seul Hisagi l'inquiète, son empressement à agir pourrait lui faire faire des gestes inconsidérés.

Une faille dans un plan qui pourrait s'avérer catastrophique.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, Byakuya se prépare à jouer son rôle. Mais alors qu'il allait agir, Hisagi le retient au dernier moment. Au cœur des bras tentaculaires du hollow, les bras inertes d'un enfant se balancent au grès des mouvements de la bête. Mais l'enfant n'est pas encore mort et le plan ne peut plus fonctionner sans le blesser.

Un court instant, il se demande si la vie d'un enfant fait le poids contre l'anéantissement de ces deux monstres et la mise en danger de la vie des hommes sous ses ordres. Une hésitation qui ne traverse pas l'esprit d'Hisagi qui fonce sans réfléchir.

- Hisagi !

- Fauche Kazeshini ! Onzième technique de destruction, liaison éclair.

Byakuya voit le zanpakuto d'Hisagi prendre soudain l'apparence de deux faux mortellement aiguisées hérissée d'éclairs et reliées par une chaine qui s'élance vers le hollow. Byakuya ne prend plus le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit et se tourne vers Hisagi en tendant une main.

- Trentième technique d'immobilisation, triple coup de bec étincelant !

Trois traits de lumières clouent sur place Hisagi au sol qui accuse un contre coup démesuré lorsque son zanpakuto tranche purement et simplement le tentacule qui emprisonnait l'enfant. D'un pas de son meilleur shunpo se faufile entre les mouvements désordonnés des deux monstruosités, agrippe l'enfant inconscient et s'éloigne suffisamment pour se mettre à distance. Il constate qu'Hisagi avait déjà été pris en charge par ses hommes mais le plan soigneusement préparé est à l'eau.

Comme il l'avait vu avec Hisagi, le simple contact d'un zanpakuto contre ces créatures est capable de vous affaiblir suffisamment pour devenir une proie facile. Alors il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Il se débarrasserait en une fois des deux horreurs qui commencent à se tourner vers eux, quoi que cela lui coute. Ces choses seront à terre avant qu'il ne ressente le moindre retour de flamme.

- Reculez ! ordonne-t-il en se débarrassant du gosse.

Seul le regard affolé des hommes lui montre à quel point ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est que folie. Lui sait que son bankai est encore trop immature pour être imparable mais son shikai devrait faire l'affaire.

- Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura !

La lame se change en une multitude de pétales aussi étincelants que tranchants. Byakuya sait qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à un coup et un seul avant de s'effondrer. D'un geste de sa garde, le nuage miroitant se sépare en deux, entourant les deux Hollows qui commencent enfin à les prendre au sérieux en s'immobilisant.

Byakuya abaisse sa garde et les deux bêtes disparaissent en temps, perdues sous les assauts répétés des milliers d'éclats de Senbonzakura avant de disparaître dans une explosion de cri et de lumière.

Et Byakuya s'effondre, ne pouvant tenir sur ses jambes une seconde de plus sous la douleur du contact entre son zanpakuto et ces immondes créatures.

- Lieutenant ! s'écrient ses hommes affolés…

Se remettant lentement sur ses jambes en serrant des dents, il soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait réglé en une attaque leur _problème_. Il se sait incapable de brandir son arme une nouvelle fois lorsque…

Un cri déchirant les cieux et une puissance sans pareil les paralyse littéralement sur place. Byakuya se tourne vers l'apparition de deux nouvelles créatures frappé par cette révélation.

_Ils étaient quatre_.

- Il faut battre en retraite ! s'écrie-t-il.

Paniqués, les hommes sont désorganisés et effrayés, Hisagi est toujours trop mal en point pour ne serait-ce que se tenir debout. Et lui-même n'est pas en meilleur état et le deux Hollows les encerclent avec une vélocité étonnante pour leur taille.

Désespéré, il empoigne Senbonzakura, il sait qu'il n'a d'autre choix et que ce mouvement le tuera sûrement. Mais il est responsable de ses hommes et il n'agira pas autrement. Prenant une grande respiration, il tente de calmer le tremblement de son bras :

- Ban…

Le choc d'un puissant reiatsu l'empêche de prononcer une syllabe de plus et sous leurs yeux, le Capitaine Tsukiyo apparait en face de lui, tenant d'une main son zanpakuto.

- Capitaine Tsukiyo !

Les soulagements contenus dans ces deux mots criés par ses hommes lui semblent insupportables et il voit son Capitaine prendre la mesure de la situation en quelques regards. Hisagi, soutenu par deux camarades en sale état, le gosse qui vient de reprendre conscience et lui-même à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il enrage de montrer un si pitoyable spectacle devant cette femme.

D'un hochement de la tête, le Capitaine fait taire ses hommes, cris de joie comme tentatives d'avertissement sur leurs ennemis.

- Je m'en charge, dit-elle avec toute l'assurance que donne le haori d'un Capitaine et la confiance aveugle de ses hommes.

Même le gamin ne tremble plus, dévorant des yeux le Capitaine qui fait face sans peur ni hésitation.

Dégainant son Zanpakuto, elle murmure :

- Dévoile-toi, Meïan[i].

Plaçant une main dans l'ombre de la lame, une seconde épée se matérialise, un instant plus noire qu'une nuit sans lune avant de devenir dans un éclat aussi semblable que la première. Et à cet instant, Byakyua se demande bien quelles sont les capacités de ce double zanpakuto. Il ouvre bien les yeux pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Elle s'élance vers son premier adversaire avec une vitesse au moins égale à la sienne, évitant de justesse tout contact avec la créature, frappe de cette lame jumelle alors qu'une des tentacules de la bête s'interposer.

Mais la lame ne s'arrête pas, traverse sans dommage l'obstacle avant de s'abattre sur le masque blanc.

Et la créature disparait dans un hurlement déchirant.

Le deuxième hollow ne reste pas en retrait et surgit dans le dos du Capitaine qui ne se laisse en rien surprendre. A peine a-t-il chargé une attaque terrifiante, qu'elle esquive, se matérialise dans son dos pour frapper à nouveau avec cette lame à l'éclat noir sous la lune.

Tsukiyo se dirige lentement vers ses hommes d'un pas lent qui sont partagés entre le soulagement et la honte d'avoir dû se présenter en aussi mauvaise posture devant leur nouveau Capitaine. Elle se penche sur Hisagi pour inspecter ses blessures et lui apporter les premiers soins qui le remettent sur pied de façon spectaculaire. Puis elle tend un regard lourd de reproches à Byakuya avant de s'adresser au jeune garçon qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Ça ira, gamin ? lui demande-t-elle en rengainant son arme.

- Oui, Capitaine !

Il y a plus d'enthousiasme dans sa voix que de bon sens, pense Byakuya. Le gamin est incapable de faire un pas devant l'autre.

- Montre-nous où tu habites, on te raccompagne, dit-elle en agrippant gosse par le col comme un chat l'aurait fait avec ses petits pour le placer sur les épaules d'Hisagi.

- Merci Capitaine !

- Dis plutôt merci à cet idiot, marmonne-t-elle en montrant Hisagi du doigt s'empourpre en bégayant quelques dénis embarrassés.

Et à ces mots, Byakuya comprend que leur Capitaine avait vu toute la scène, depuis le début, et n'était intervenue que lorsque les choses avaient mal tournées. C'est-à-dire bien peu de temps après qu'elles aient commencées.

* * *

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigami_**

A l'intersection de deux chemins, perdu dans une forêt dense, Zaraki Kenpachi, une boule de cheveux rose sur les épaules, s'arrête perplexe.

- On est pas déjà passé par là, Yachiru !?

Le jeune lieutenant fronce les yeux d'un air presque sérieux… avant d'hocher consciencieusement la tête pour acquiescer en l'accompagnant d'un ou deux oui Ken chan qui horripilent Madarame et Yumichika qui tentent depuis des heures de prendre la tête de l'expédition en constatant que le sens de l'orientation de leur nouveau Capitaine est encore plus mauvais que celui de leur Lieutenant. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

- Yachiru, je n'ai pas envie de louper ces nouveaux Hollows dont nous a parlé Capitaine Tsukiyo! Par où Yachiru ?

- Par-là Ken chan, dit-elle en montrant le seul chemin qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayés.

Ils courent encore…

* * *

[i] Meïan : Clair-obscur


	3. Chapter 3

hanahime, un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous,

kaelys

* * *

**DEUXIEME JOUR**

_J'attends votre rapport avec impatience._

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit pour savoir que ce désastre n'allait pas faire bonne impression pour son premier jour. Il s'attend presque à voir les murs trembler lorsqu'elle l'appellerait pour une petite discussion dans son bureau.

Jamais encore, il n'a fait preuve d'un tel manque de jugement et sans son intervention, les choses auraient pu très mal tourner.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, le capitaine vient à sa rencontre et l'invite à le suivre. Sans un mot, il obtempère et ils traversent dans un silence pesant le Sereitei jusqu'au siège de la quatrième division. A peine ont-ils franchi l'entrée du bâtiment que l'effervescence qui règne en ces lieux rend Byakuya plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sait que toutes les divisions ont payés un lourd tribut au cours des derniers mois. Cependant le spectacle de ces lits alignés, des blessés gémissants et des membres de la quatrième division s'affairant sans relâche lui arrachent quelques frissons.

Son capitaine fonce sans se retourner à travers les couloirs et les portes closes pour entrer dans une petite chambre avant même d'y avoir été invité. Sursautant comme pris en faute, Hisagi, encore à moitié endormi et plus pâle encore que ces draps immaculés, tente de se mettre debout en murmurant un rapide salut.

- Ne te relève pas Hisagi, dit Tsukiyo sèchement. Je voulais juste voir comment tu te remettais.

Byakuya constate que l'effet des premiers soins spectaculaires que lui avait prodigué Tsukiyo est depuis longtemps dissipé. Et l'état d'Hisagi est plus préoccupant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je serais bientôt sur pied, Capitaine. Comptez-sur moi.

Tsukiyo acquiesce, bien consciente de l'effort que ces simples mots lui coutent. Elle prend congé, Byakuya dans son sillage, pour tomber aussitôt nez à nez avec le sourire indéchiffrable du jeune prodige de la cinquième division Ichimaru Gin.

Le monde s'arrête de tourner le temps d'un battement de cœur devant les deux auras terrifiantes qui s'affrontent.

- Si tu n'ôtes pas ce rictus odieux de ma vue dans la seconde, je vais moi-même te faire passer l'envie de sourire, sale serpent.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Capitaine Tsukiyo, répond Ichimaru d'un ton suintant d'ironie sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire.

Tsukiyo fixe Gin, la main crispée sur la garde de son zanpakuto fait un pas et murmure à son oreille :

- Il arrive quoi que ce soit d'étrange à un seul de mes hommes en ces lieux et je te tiendrais pour seul et unique responsable. Est-ce clair, Ichimaru Gin ?

Pour seule réponse, Gin agrandit un peu plus son sourire reptilien avant de s'incliner dans un salut obséquieux et Byakuya se demande comment un enfant pouvait être aussi déstabilisant.

Tsukiyo reste immobile une seconde laissant le temps au bras droit du Lieutenant Aizen de disparaitre de sa vue. Mais elle n'a pas oublié Byakuya, bien au contraire.

- _J'ai lu votre rapport_, dit-elle, d'un filet de voix sur lequel il peut presque entendre le son des glaçons perlés s'entrechoquant.

Byakuya baisse les yeux, honteux de cet étalage bien peu digne d'un Lieutenant.

- Etant donné que j'ai pu presque tout voir depuis votre premier assaut, ce rapport en dit plus long sur vous que sur la mission.

- J'assume tout, capitaine, dit Byakuya, déjà prêt à encaisser tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer.

- Assumer, c'est une chose que vous savez faire, je l'ai bien lu. Le choix des hommes pour la mission était judicieux, le plan face à une situation atypique simple et efficace, votre volonté de protéger vos hommes louable et digne d'un Lieutenant.

- Mais ?

- Vous avez fait une erreur qui n'est pas pardonnable. Une erreur qui aurait pu se révéler dramatique, pour vous, pour vos hommes, pour Hisagi…

- Je n'aurai jamais dû lui permettre de nous accompagner.

Tsukiyo se retourne vers lui, exsudant une rage froide :

- Vous avez cédé à un caprice et vous avez mis la vie de vos hommes en jeu. Vous avez de la chance qu'Hisagi ne soit pas plus mal en point qu'il ne l'est. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu des hommes !

- J'en suis conscient, capitaine.

- Vous allez vous-même faire un check-up complet auprès du Capitaine Unohana, elle vous attend. Vous ne retournerez au travail que lorsqu'elle déclarera apte.

- Bien, capitaine.

- Ensuite, vous irez récupérer ce que cinglé de la division douze m'a promis.

Byakuya hausse les épaules. Cinglé, ce n'est pas exactement le mot qu'il aurait employé pour décrire Kurotsuchi, le nouveau chef de la division Recherche et Développement. Après un petit tour entre les mains du Capitaine Unohana et une expédition dans l'antre d'un scientifique aussi sadique que lunatique, il se demande bien ce qui pourrait encore lui tomber dessus avant la fin de cette journée.

- Puis, continue Tsukiyo d'un ton égal, vous annoncerez à Hisagi qu'une fois debout et en pleine forme, il sera transféré dans une autre division.

- Capitaine, c'était mon erreur, ma faute. C'est à moi de…

- C'est un ordre, Lieutenant !

Serrant les poings jusqu'au sang, Byakuya regarde Tsukiyo s'éloigner du bâtiment de la quatrième division en contenant difficilement sa colère. Annoncer à un homme qu'il allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses propres erreurs est de loin la sanction la pire qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Encore perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il se fait examiner de la tête au pied par le Capitaine Unohana, Byakuya se demande quand il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar dans lequel il avait sombré.

- Vous vous êtes admirablement bien protégé du contact de ces Hollows, Lieutenant Kuchiki, dit Unohana en le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Vue le contrecoup qu'il a reçu du simple contact entre Senbonzakura et ces choses, il se demande bien ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Mais à vrai dire, l'état d'Hisagi est un bon indice.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de particulier contre ces créatures, dit-il.

- Cela vient de votre reiatsu, répond Unohana. Leur carapace ne blesse que ceux qui ont une force spirituelle plus faible.

- Elles réagissent un peu à la manière d'un zanpakuto, c'est étrange, dit Byakuya.

- Oh, il y a _beaucoup_ de choses étranges en ce moment.

Devant le ton lourd du Capitaine de la division quatre, Byakuya se remémore les brides de conversation qu'il avait surpris avec son capitaine.

- Et, continue Unohana, la division de votre grand-père est celle qui a subis les plus lourdes pertes dues à ces étrangetés. C'est comme si le sort s'acharnait aveuglément…

S'il avait eu encore le moindre doute, les sous-entendus éclatent à chacun de ses mots. Il allait poser une question pour tenter d'en savoir plus mais Unohana ne lui en laisse pas le temps :

- Vous pouvez y aller Lieutenant Kuchiki, vous êtes tout à fait apte à reprendre vos fonctions.

- Je…

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe avec une application mortellement sérieuse,_ Lieutenant Kuchiki_.

Entendre son nom ainsi défragmenté aurait fait reculer les plus braves. Rengainant ces nombreuses questions, il se dirige vers la chambre d'Hisagi tout en ne sachant trop comment aborder la question de son futur transfert lorsqu'une pression aussi noire qu'insidieuse le force à se retourner. Il ne le voit que du coin de l'œil, car à peine s'est-il retourné qu'il a disparu. Mais le sourire déroutant d'Ichimaru flotte le temps d'un battement de cœur dans les couloirs de la division quatre, plus énigmatique encore que celui du chat du Cheschire.

Pourquoi Ichimaru Gin rode ainsi dans les couloirs de la division quatre? Hisagi est-il réellement en danger comme le sous-entendait son capitaine lors de son face à face avec cet enfant à l'aura si glaçante ?

Byakuya entre en silence dans la chambre d'Hisagi qui dort à poing fermé. Tirant une chaise près du lit, il se dit qu'il attendrait son réveil. Il lui doit bien ça. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'est ni pressé d'avoir cette conversion ou de faire un tour au département de Kurotsuchi.

Les minutes puis les heures passent, lentement. Un sentiment de calme retrouvé, enfoui dans un coin si reculé de son âme, bercé par la respiration régulière d'Hisagi, l'envahit. Il prend conscience que depuis cette fameuse nuit où Tsukiyo lui avait annoncé la mort de son Grand-Père, cette nuit où tout son univers s'était écroulé, il n'avait pas pris une seule seconde de répit pour calmer son cœur et faire face pour la première fois à la profonde blessure qui déchire son âme.

Pour la première fois, il accepte la mort de Ginrei Kuchiki comme un fait. Comme une brutale et abyssale faille dans sa réalité. La douleur de cette révélation n'en est pas moins paralysante, mais pour la première fois, il la reconnait.

Et lorsqu'enfin, Hisagi ouvre un œil, le jeune homme est surpris de voir son Lieutenant à son chevet mais encore trop mal en point pour s'en offusquer ou même simplement s'en relever.

- Lieutenant !

Malgré le temps qu'il a passé dans le calme de cette petite pièce, Byakuya ne sait toujours pas trop comment il allait annoncer à son septième siège qu'il allait devoir subir les conséquences de sa propre incompétence. Mais il sait comment Ginrei Kuchiki l'aurait fait.

Sans détour ni tergiversations.

- Hisagi, une fois que vous serez de nouveau sur pied, vous serez transféré dans une autre division.

Les yeux du jeune shinigami s'écarquillent de surprise. Puis il se ressaisit en baissant honteusement les yeux.

- Je comprends, dit-il d'un air mortifié. J'ai mis la mission et la vie de tous en grand danger.

Non, la faute lui revient à lui et à lui seul, pense Byakuya. Il a envie d'arrêter Hisagi et de lui dire à quel point il a tort et qu'il est désolé. Mais il souvient aussi que sur toute la palette des sentiments existant, la compassion et la contrition étaient selon son Grand-Père les plus inutiles. Il disait souvent qu'il fallait mieux apporter son aide que ses regrets et ses excuses.

La division neuf vient d'avoir un nouveau Capitaine, un homme juste, qui cherche des hommes de valeur. Il lui donnerait son nom et ses recommandations et s'assurerait qu'Hisagi soit bien reçu dans sa nouvelle division.

Alors qu'Hisagi tente de mettre un mot sur la foule de pensées qui le traverse, Byakuya part sans même se retourner.

**Siège du département Recherche et développement**

Le jeune Lieutenant reste un instant en retrait alors qu'une multitude de fils électriques et de gadgets clignotants dans toutes les teintes possibles passent dans un fracas assourdissant par la porte, poursuivis par le capitaine Kurotsuchi en personne qui donne ses instructions avec l'allure d'un général en campagne.

- Nemu ! Combien de fois dois-je dire à ces incompétents faire disparaître ces choses de ma vue !

- Ce sera fait au plus vite, Mayuri sama, répond la jeune shinigami en apparaissant devant lui.

Byakuya est surpris d'entendre à quel point le phrasé de la jeune Lieutenant est mécanique, presqu'autant que son kimono est ridiculement court. _Ces choses_, comme il le constate assez vite sont les vestiges de la présence d'Urahara à la tête du département qu'il avait monté de toute pièce.

Et le défilé de mannequins nus, figés dans des positions pas possibles, par la porte d'entrée lui fait se poser quelques questions sur ce que faisait réellement Urahara entre ces murs.

- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, demande-t-il, puis-je avoir attention quelques minutes.

Arrêtant l'inspection approfondie de ses manœuvres, le nouveau Capitaine de la division douze pose ses yeux dorés sur Byakuya qui réprime avec difficulté son instinct qui lui ordonne de se tenir à bonne distance. Faire face à cet homme et tous ses trucs, c'est comme s'engager dans un combat dont on ignore tout des règles. Terrifiant.

- Je suis venu chercher ce que vous avez promis à mon capitaine.

Prononcer son nom est encore au-dessus de ces forces.

- Promis, répète Kurotsuchi. Je ne lui ai rien promis, moi. J'en ai un peu marre de voir tous ces capitaines passer avec leurs exigences. Je veux ceci, je veux cela… Ils me prennent pour quoi, un distributeur sur pattes. Vous savez ce que vient de me demander ce Zaraki Kenpachi ? dit-il d'une voix qui ne trahit en aucun cas son présumé énervement.

- Non, répond Byakuya tout en pensant que ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

- Un dispositif qui lui permette de supprimer la moitié de son reiatsu, continue Kurotsuchi sur sa lancée.

- La moitié de son reiatsu, s'étonne Byakuya, mais pourquoi ?

- Simplement pour ne pas trop écourter ses propres batailles ! Il souhaite donner plus de chances à ses futurs adversaires. Mais quel idiot ce Zaraki ! Pourquoi pas se mettre une cloche autour du cou pour avertir ses adversaires de sa présence…

Et soudain la figure grimée de Kurotsuchi se dessine en un rictus dérangeant alors qu'il répète « une cloche autour du cou » sur différents modes en s'imaginant la scène avant d'exploser d'un rire à mi-chemin entre celui d'un scientifique sadique au chevet de sa créature au milieu d'un nuit sans lune en s'écriant « elle vit » et le grincement lancinant d'une porte qui se ferme avec une lenteur insupportable.

Exactement à mi-chemin, pense Byakuya.

Devant les regards perdus de son audience, Kurotsuchi s'arrête immédiatement de rire, fixe Byakuya puis Nemu qui ne s'est pas une seconde départie de son sérieux imperturbable.

- Zaraki, une cloche autour du cou… C'est drôle ! Nemu !

Nemu se fige une demi-seconde avant de s'essayer à un gloussement qui aurait pu passer pour l'idée qu'un robot aurait eu d'un rire, mécanique et sans âme.

- Arrête-ca tout de suite, Nemu, il va falloir que je te fasse une ou deux révisions.

- Bien, Mayuri sama, dit-elle en reprenant dans la seconde son phrasé analytique.

Le Capitaine reprend alors tout son sérieux et récupère, perdue sous les amoncellements de fils et d'objets aux formes étranges, une petite boite rouge scellée.

Dévoré par la curiosité, Byakuya ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que son capitaine ait bien pu rechercher au près du chef du département Recherche et Développement. Et il sait déjà comment procéder face à ce dingue aussi egocentrique que génial.

- Comment marche-t-il ? dit-il sans préciser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dans la boite.

- Oh, c'est très simple, dit Kurotsuchi en enfilant des gants avant de farfouiller dans une pile d'objets en tout genre pour en retirer une petite pastille noire d'une nouvelle boite rouge, non scellée cette fois.

Il choisit le premier écran à sa disposition et pose son dispositif au centre de l'image. Un éclair électrique se propage entre l'écran et la pastille en laissant une petite marque dorée sur le côté droit. Puis il fait signe à Nemu qui s'avance docilement en tendant sa main. A peine le dispositif affleure-t-il sa peau qu'il disparait et que l'écran s'allume.

Byakuya étouffe un sursaut lorsqu'il voit apparaitre à l'image une mise en abyme à l'infini du reflet de l'écran et de la vision de Nemu regardant l'écran.

- Incolore, inodore, insipide, continue Kurotsuchi à l'image d'un camelot vantant sa marchandise, il marche par simple contact sur la peau et peut même être ingéré. Et il donne accès à la vision de la cible pendant une heure. Pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins mais une heure _choisie_.

Il montre le compte à rebours de soixante minutes dont les secondes défilent dans le coin droit de l'écran et constate que le point de vue change quand Nemu se tourne vers son Capitaine qui apparait à l'image. Kurotsuchi éteint l'écran puis le rallume quelques instants plus tard. Le décompte reprend à la seconde près où il s'était arrêté.

Une fenêtre d'une heure dans la vie de quiconque où chaque minute, chaque seconde était _choisie_.

Byakuya se demande bien ce que son capitaine peut bien avoir à faire d'un tel dispositif. Pas trop longtemps tout de même car lui sait très bien ce qu'il pourrait en faire, se dit-il, en subtilisant rapidement une pastille dans la boite encore ouverte entre les pans de son kimono pour ne pas la toucher. Alors qu'il part en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop empressé en tenant la petite boite rouge scellée dans sa main droite, il ne remarque pas le grognement satisfait qui s'échappe des lèvres de Kurotsuchi.

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigamis_**

Nemu regarde le Lieutenant de la division six partir puis se tourne vers son capitaine, un air vaguement amusé sur le visage.

- C'était presque trop facile, dit Kurotsuchi.

Traversant d'un pas décidé plusieurs portes de son fief, Nemu à sa suite, il se retrouve dans son laboratoire personnel, une petite pièce littéralement tapissée de multiples écrans de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes d'où sorte une myriade de composites colorés de toutes formes. Au-dessus de chaque poste, rangé dans un ordre que seul Kurotsuchi puisse reconnaître un écriteau écrit de sa main, des noms de Capitaines, de Lieutenant et de quelques nobles importants du Sereitei.

Visiblement satisfait, le nouveau Capitaine de la Division Recherche et Développement trouve deux écrans encore vierges et leur apposent à chacun une nouvelle étiquette.

_Lieutenant Aizen, Division cinq_

_Capitaine Tsukiyo, Division six_

- Nemu, voyons comment fonctionne ma nouvelle invention sur le Lieutenant Yachiru…

Lui avoir fait avaler la pastille n'avait rien eu de difficile, c'était l'empêcher d'enfourner toute la boite qui avait pas été simple ! Cette gamine aux cheveux roses est capable d'engloutir tout et n'importe quoi… Surtout n'importe quoi, pense Kurotsuchi.

Après quelques interférences grinçantes, l'image se trouble un instant avant de se stabiliser.

Accroupi près d'un feu crépitant, Wataru, le jeune garçon qui avait été sauvé par les hommes de la division six jauge son auditoire du coin de l'œil. Son grand-père, vieil homme au sourire aimable tend quelques friandises à la petite fille assise sur les épaules du grand balafré qui l'écoute avec un intérêt aussi grand que le crâne d'œuf et l'homme aux sourcils pas possibles semblent s'impatienter.

- Les monstres étaient là, se dressant face à moi, leurs masques blancs infranchissables, ses tentacules mouvantes comme celles d'une pieuvre, mortellement dangereuses lorsqu'ils sont arrivés !

Agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, Wataru, perdu dans son histoire, se lève en mimant de toutes ses forces la scène, oubliant presque qu'il avait été inconscient pendant une bonne partie de son sauvetage.

- Ces Hollows, continue-t-il avec toute l'habilité d'un bon conteur, ont une peau si dure que nul Zanpakuto ne peut les transpercer, nul sort ne peut les toucher. Et pourtant, d'un geste, d'un seul, le capitaine les a découpé de sa lame aux reflets noires ! Elle…

Zaraki a depuis longtemps perdu le fil du récit. Dans son esprit seuls quelques mots s'impriment en lettres de feu.

_Infranchissable + impossible à transpercer + découpé d'un seul trait_…

La promesse d'un combat passionnant !

- Dis-moi, gamin…

- Wataru !

- Si tu veux. C'est du capitaine Tsukiyo dont tu parles ?

- Oui, dit-il tout sourire.

- Bien ! Faut que je la trouve au plus vite!

- Pourquoi ? demande Wataru.

- Ken chan veut se battre contre elle, répond Yachiru à sa place. Hein, Ken chan !

- En route Yachiru !

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils foncent sans demander leur reste sous les yeux ahuris de toute l'assemblée…

- Le Sereitei, c'est pas par-là, murmure Wataru…


	4. Chapter 4

Le troisième jour, enfin :-)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la suivent.

Hemosu, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Anaethen, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas perdu en route :-)

Zaraelle, merci, même un petit mot est toujours très apprécié!

Et Hanahime, ma première lectrice, toujours là. Un grand Merci.

Ce troisième jour est très dense, du coup, vous n'en aurez que le Matin (l'après midi suivra assez vite, je pense). Ce chapitre est une façon de lancer mon histoire sur les bons rails, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Troisième jour**

**Matin**

Les premiers rayons du soleil scintillent dans les gouttes de rosée du grand jardin de la propriété du Clan Kuchiki et Byakuya prend une profonde inspiration en tentant de se laisser envahir par le sentiment de sérénité qui baigne la scène qui s'impose à ses yeux. Le miroitement rougeoyant des carpes majestueuses dans l'eau claire, la parfait arrangement des pièces florales le long des bassins et des allées, le discret souffle du vent qui exhale les parfums délicats des fleurs qui s'ouvrent au soleil.

Sa main se tend un instant vers une petite feuille de papier dissimulée dans sa poche droite.

Une heure. Un lieu. Une invitation.

Aucun nom.

Qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'il laisse son esprit s'égarer sur les secrets que pourraient renfermer ces quelques mots. Byakuya frôle nerveusement la garde de son zanpakuto. Apaisé par ce simple contact, il sort de la résidence avant le réveil des domestiques et des premiers solliciteurs qui n'auraient pas manqué de lui rappeler ses nombreuses négligences envers son rôle et ses devoirs au sein du Clan.

Une fuite en avant dont il est bien peu fier. Mais faire face à ses obligations est au-dessus de ses forces. Chaque regard, chaque seconde de cette mascarade qu'il joue en tant que Chef du Clan lui est insupportable. Et il a un rendez-vous. A vrai dire, il aurait sauté sur n'importe quelle occasion qui lui permette de s'échapper de la chape de plomb qui pèse sur ses épaules au cœur de ces murs froids. Même si cela voulait dire plonger la tête la première dans ce qui ressemblait de près comme de loin à un piège.

Il traverse d'un pas rapide à travers les ruelles encore endormies du Sereitei et s'arrête une seconde à l'orée de la forêt bordant les quartiers Sud. Sur ses gardes, il s'enfonce sous les bois en suivant un sentier à peine esquissé sur le sol jusqu'à une large clairière d'herbe folles.

- Pile à l'heure, Lieutenant Kuchiki, dit une voix glaçante dans son dos. Suivez-moi.

Il se retourne dans la seconde, surpris de ne pas avoir détecté la moindre présence sur la jeune femme qui se tient devant lui. La jeune Capitaine de la deuxième division porte encore la tenue de la Milice sous son haori aux manches aux manches courtes, une ceinture jaune retient son zanpakuto au fourreau violet. Deux longues nattes enserrées dans des rubans blancs, attachées à deux anneaux d'or se balancent sur ses épaules tintant à chacun de ses pas lorsqu'elle l'amène à la porte d'un grand bâtiment perdu dans les bois.

Pourquoi la suit-il aussi docilement ? A quoi rime cette petite excursion dans les bois ? Que pourrait-il bien apprendre du Capitaine de la seconde division qui nécessite une entrevue discrète à l'abri des regards? Il se sent comme Alice, à a poursuite du lapin blanc. Sans aucune idée sur la profondeur du terrier dans lequel il s'enfonce aveuglement.

Avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment gris arborant les insignes de la milice qui se dresse devant lui, Soi Fon dépose son arme entre les mains d'un membre du corps de détention et lui enjoint de faire de même d'un geste :

- Aucune arme d'aucune sorte n'est autorisée _ici._

En remettant Senbonzakura dans les mains d'un des membres du Corps disciplinaire qui garde l'entrée, Byakuya remarque un discret tatouage, un long et fin ouroboros[i] aux écailles noires entourant son poignet, et se demande bien ce qu'_ici_ signifie. Alors qu'il descend dans les pénombres une série d'escaliers lugubres à la suite du Capitaine, le jeune Lieutenant ne peut s'empêcher de chercher du doigt la présence de son zanpakuto. Et plus il s'enfonce dans les entrailles de ce monstre à la gueule béant, plus sa respiration s'accélère.

En pénétrant dans le hall principal, il étouffe un sursaut de recul en voyant ces âmes perdues au regard hagard errant sans but sous la lumière froide et tremblotante de quelques ampoules à nue.

- Bienvenue dans le nid des asticots, dit Soi Fon en montrant la scène. Nous gardons ici tous ceux qui représentent un danger pour le Sereitei. Tous ceux qui font trembler les ombres de la chambre des quarante-six avant même qu'il perpétré le moindre méfait contre le Sereitei.

Enfermé alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commis le moindre crime. A une époque pas si lointaine, Byakuya se serait violement insurgé contre ce simple fait. Mais aujourd'hui, seule la raison de sa présence l'intéresse. Il sait aussi que Soi Fon lui parlerait en temps et en heure, qu'il ne fallait pas la presser, les réponses viendraient.

En marchant dans les pas du Capitaine, Byakuya remarque que les prisonniers s'écartent sur leur passage sans demander leur reste, craignant le regard noir de Soi Fon. Passant le hall, ils s'engagent dans une série de petits couloirs sombres avant d'arriver face à une cellule vide, isolée, aux barreaux solides.

- Les anciens quartiers de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, présente Soi Fon avec un rictus d'une ironie glacée. Pendant les années où Kurotsuchi a occupé cette cellule, Urahara Kisuke supervisait le nid avec son second, Maï Tsukiyo. Main dans la main, ils ont dirigé cette prison pendant des années.

Byakuya ne peut réprimer un sursaut de dégoût en écoutant ce nom. Il est étonné d'apprendre qu'Urahara était responsable d'un tel endroit mais il imagine sans peine Kurotsuchi enfermé entre ces quatre murs ou la longue silhouette de Tsukiyo arpenter inlassablement les couloirs sombres du nid.

- Lorsqu 'Urahara a pris la tête de sa propre division en tant que capitaine, c'est Tsukiyo qui lui a succédé. Et encore une fois, ensemble, ils ont travaillé sur le cas de Kurotsuchi, pour qu'Urahara puisse monter son projet d'un Département Recherche et Développement au sein du Sereitei.

- Vous attendez quoi de moi ? demande abruptement Byakuya.

- Urahara et Tsukiyo ont presque toujours été en désaccord sur tous les points qu'ils ont jamais pu soulever auprès de leur _chef_…

Byakuya remarque sans peine qu'elle évite de prononcer le nom de Yoruichi, l'ancien Capitaine de la division deux et de la milice. Les souvenirs de la jeune femme et de son sourire insolent qu'elle dévoilait si facilement lui reviennent en mémoire. Tous ces moments insupportables où elle lui démontrait en quelques pas qu'elle avait, qu'elle a et qu'elle aurait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui dans leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

Et dans la seconde il a presque envie de sortir de cet endroit lugubre pour travailler sa vitesse pour pouvoir au moins une fois épingler sur son tableau de chasse la vaniteuse prétention de cette femme qui se prenait pour la déesse de l'éclair. Et dans le même instant, il se rappelle que Yoruichi les avait trahi et avait été banni à jamais du Sereitei.

Yoruichi… Jamais il n'aurait cru ne serait-ce que le penser mais son arrogante désinvolture lui manquait.

- Mais, continue Soi Fon, ils ont toujours eu un certain respect mutuel qui leur a permis de travailler ensemble pendant des années. Et je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Tsukiyo va chercher à rentrer en contact avec Urahara.

Rentrer en contact avec Urahara, c'est aussi une façon de localiser Yoruichi, le véritable but de la jeune femme.

- Je veux que vous gardiez un œil sur elle, dit Soi Fon, _pour moi._

Pour elle. Pas pour le Chef de la milice. Pas pour le Capitaine de la deuxième division. Pour _elle_. Byakuya sent l'orgueil blessé et la douleur de la jeune femme transpercer ces simples mots. Elle avait été trahie, abandonnée par la seule personne qu'elle avait jamais adorée.

- Et j'y gagnerai quoi ? demande Byakuya.

Soi Fon esquisse un demi-sourire presque effrayant entre ces murs gris en tendant une enveloppe brune que Byakuya prend avec la plus grande précaution.

- Quelques informations pour commencer, dit-elle.

Byakuya parcourt du regard les papiers contenus dans le pli. Un dossier assez complet sur son capitaine, de ses années à l'académie à son accession au grade de Capitaine de la sixième division. Il aurait voulu s'y plonger avidement mais se retient de se montrer trop empressé.

- Maï Tsukiyo, résume en quelques phrases Soi Fon, fille unique du chef du Clan de la Lune, une famille des plus respectées du Sereitei. Pendant ses classes, la jeune Maï fait plus office de _protégée_ que de petit génie. Elle réussit tout de même à intégrer l'élite, sûrement grâce à son nom, sans toutefois s'y faire remarquer. Sa mère est morte pendant sa dernière année à l'académie et son père promu à la division zéro. Et à sa sortie, les particularités de son zanpakuto ont particulièrement plu à la milice qui la recruté.

- Particularités de son zanpakuto ? reprend Byakuya regrettant de se montrer si curieux.

- Vous acceptez ?

- Quelles particularités ?

L'urgence dans sa voix est la meilleure des réponses pour Soi Fon qui laisse une longue seconde sa réponse en suspens.

- Quand le recruteur de la milice lui a demandé de décrire son zanpakuto, Tsukiyo lui a dit qu'il était paresseux et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il était aussi dangereux, pour tous les deux.

- Paresseux ?

- Meïan ne se dévoile que lorsqu'il est sûr de tuer. Il peut vous embrocher le cœur sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne tombe sur le sol, il peut vous traverser le bras sans dommage car vous couper le bras ne peut pas vous tuer.

- Il ne se matérialise que pour porter un coup fatal, comprend Byakuya en se remémorant la lame aux reflets noirs traverser les tentacules du Hollow sans le moindre accroc. Mais son zanpakuto est double, dit Byakuya.

- Non, répond Soi Fon. La deuxième lame que porte Tsukiyo n'est qu'un simple katana, certes elle est forgée par le meilleur des hommes du monde des vivants dans le plus pur des aciers, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec un zanpakuto. Meïan se dissimule dans l'ombre de la lame, attendant son heure.

- Elle en a besoin pour se protéger, dit Byakuya.

- Exact. Meïan n'existe que pour détruire. Il ne sait ni parer ni stopper la moindre attaque. Tsukiyo a fait forger son katana comme étant l'exacte réplique de son zanpakuto dévoilé. Ainsi nul ne peut faire la différence entre son zanpakuto et son katana, personne ne peut savoir si la lame qui s'abat sur lui trouvera son chemin jusqu'à cœur sans froisser le moindre de vos vêtements ou stoppera de front votre attaque.

- Seule la lune peut révéler leurs différences, se remémore Byakuya.

- C'est la seule chose qu'un katana ne saurait imiter. Meïan, comme son propriétaire appartient au Clan de la Lune, ajoute Soi Fon.

Byakuya dissimule l'enveloppe dans son kimono avant de suivre Soi Fon sortir de ce nid aussi noir que lugubre. Retrouver son zanpakuto est un véritable soulagement. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil chassent les ombres fétides qui s'attardent en ces lieux oppressant, le jeune Lieutenant prend une longue respiration en faisant face au Capitaine de la deuxième division.

- Et son bankai ? demande Byakuya.

- Je ne crains que la seule personne qui ne l'ai jamais vu soit votre Grand-Père.

Le sang de Byakuya ne fait qu'un tour et sa main se crispe sur la garde de Senbonzakura.

- Je vous aiderai.

* * *

En rentrant au siège de sa division, Byakuya s'étonne de la fébrile effervescence qui règne en ces lieux. Nombre de shinigami s'approchent avec une prudence excessive de la porte du bureau du capitaine et il se surprend à les imiter en avançant avec précaution dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

Rapidement, il se rend compte qu'il n'y a nul besoin de s'approcher, ni même de tendre l'oreille. Les éclats de voix transpercent l'épaisse porte du bureau de Tsukiyo avec une étonnante facilité. Et la présence silencieuse et imperturbable de Nemu est un bon indice pour savoir qui se trouve avec Tsukiyo.

- Non ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! s'exclame Tsukiyo.

- Je crains que non, répond d'une voix beaucoup plus calme Kurotsuchi. Tous ces événements forment un cycle qui se répète encore et encore. D'abord les disparitions, puis…

- Je sais tout ça ! Mais notre expédition de la dernière fois n'a non seulement rien donné, mais les conséquences ont été plus que désastreuses !

- Il va peut-être falloir redéfinir vos priorités, Maï. Et ce que vous êtes prête à faire pour les atteindre.

Puis le silence. Ou du moins rien qui ne parvienne à franchir la porte jusqu'à un tonitruant :

- _Kuchiki_ !

_C'est Lieutenant Kuchiki_ ! a-t-il envie de répondre du même ton.

Mais il n'en fait rien et pénètre dans le bureau sans un mot. Il détaille avec surprise les cartes étalées sur le bureau. Plusieurs marques ajoutées au feutre noir forment des triangles qui s'étalent sur les quartiers les plus reculés du Rukongaï et les deux têtes des capitaines penchées sur les étranges glyphes qui s'étalent sous leurs yeux.

- Oui, capitaine, répond-il d'un ton glacial.

Il constate dépité que ni son ton ni sa présence n'intéressent vraiment qui que ce soit. Kurotsuchi examine un plan des quartiers Est les plus éloignés du Rukongai.

- C'est ici que nous trouverons nos réponses, les vôtres comme les miennes, ma chère Maï.

- C'est ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois. Dois-je vous rappeler comment ça s'est terminé ? dit Tsukiyo.

- Les sacrifices sont…

Un regard noir de Tsukiyo l'empêche de finir sa phrase.

- Mayuri, je ne vais pas laisser _mes hommes_ devenir des cobayes de vos petites expériences aussi facilement. Mais cette fois, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, je ne pense pas avoir le choix.

Relevant la tête, elle semble presque surprise de voir Byakuya lui faire face.

- Kuchiki, je vous charge de constituer une équipe de cinq personnes pour aller faire une mission dans les quartiers Est. Nous partirons demain, à l'aube.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du bureau, Tsukiyo l'arrête de ces quelques mots :

- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs deux fois.

_Comptez sur moi_, se retient de dire Byakuya en serrant des dents.

Une fois dans son propre bureau, le jeune Kuchiki a la désagréable impression de s'être retranché dans ces quartiers comme un enfant se réfugie sous ses draps, dans sa forteresse imaginaire, cherchant à se couper du monde et de tous ses noirs tourments.

Et il manque de sursauter lorsqu'il entend deux coups aussi brefs que discrets à sa porte.

Toc ! Toc !

- Entrez, souffle-t-il, espérant presque que la personne derrière sa porte ne l'entende pas.

Un des shinigami qu'il avait amené lors de sa première et désastreuse expédition s'avance, un jeu de shogi calé deux sous le bras gauche et deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau de bois noir. L'homme aux cheveux bruns porte de petites lunettes rondes qui dissimulent un regard clair et vif.

- J'ai pensé qu'une tasse de thé ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal, Lieutenant.

A vrai dire, il aurait bien pris quelque chose de plus fort. Il accepte cependant avec gratitude l'offrande d'un hochement de tête en tentant rapidement de remettre un nom sur l'homme qui se tient devant lui.

- Merci Immamura.

Comme encouragé par ces deux mots, Immarura semble hésiter à sortir, peser le pour et le contre de ses futures paroles.

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, dit-il en faisant allusion à son comportement lors de sa première mission en tant que Lieutenant. Vous avez pris des risques pour nous. Et même si vous avez fait une erreur, même si elle aurait pu coûter cher, je suis presque soulagé que vous l'ayez fait.

Byakuya considère Immamura avec un œil neuf, surpris par ces paroles :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela prouve que, même si vous ressemblez tant à votre Grand-Père, vous n'êtes pas aussi froid et calculateur qu'il ne l'était.

Ne sachant trop comment prendre ces mots, le jeune Kuchiki ne sait s'il doit se sentir flatté ou insulté. Une petite part de son esprit avait toujours trouvé que la noblesse qui émanait de son Grand-Père avait ce côté glacé qui part de majesté autant que de solitude les gestes des plus grands. Il la regardait avec autant de fierté que d'effroi à l'idée d'un jour devenir semblable.

- Froid et calculateur, reprend froidement Kuchiki.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, votre Grand-Père était un grand Capitaine et un grand Homme. Tous, nous le pensions. Même Tsukiyo. Vous avoir pris comme Lieutenant est sûrement sa façon de le montrer sans avoir à le dire. Le Capitaine Kuchiki vous tenez en grande estime et nous savions qu'il n'était pas Homme à se laisser aveugler par une quelconque fierté familiale ou autre sensiblerie du même genre, bien au contraire. Il disait avec une fierté qu'il aurait sûrement voulu mieux dissimuler que vous étiez bien meilleur que lui au même âge.

Byakuya qui avait toujours entendu des remontrances sur son impatience de la part de son Grand-Père et ses débordements a du mal à imaginer Ginrei Kuchiki confier ce genre de propos à qui que ce soit. Humant le thé noir aux arômes sucrés que lui a servi Immamura, il ne peut tout de même pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Immamura n'a pas « donné du Capitaine » à Tsukiyo. Et il s'en sent étrangement apaisé.

- Je suppose que vous êtes plus au courant que moi de ce qui se trame derrière cette mission. Les rapports sont étrangement muets sur tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines.

Immamura jette un regard en coin à Byakuya, se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme un enfant qui hésite à dévoiler le plus grand de ses secrets. Avec une lenteur toute mesurée, il pose son plateau et la deuxième tasse avant de parler.

- Quelques jours après le bannissement d'Urahara, dit-il, des disparitions ont été de nouveau reportées dans le fin fond du Rukongaï. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants qui tous avaient disparus comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés dans les airs. Il y a eu une grande réunion de tous les Capitaines et de leurs Lieutenants au cours de laquelle votre Grand-Père a pris la parole. A mots à peine voilés, il a émis l'hypothèse que si les disparitions continuaient sans Urahara, c'est peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre, _quelqu'un de proche_, en était responsable. Et faisant remarquer que les disparitions faisant toujours office de prélude à l'apparition de quelques monstruosités, il a demandé à être chargé de l'enquête et de la surveillance des zones où les disparitions avaient eu lieu. Et c'est là que tout a commencé à nous échapper…

- Comment ça, _échapper_ ?

Immamura détourne la tête nerveusement.

- C'était, dit-il en cherchant soigneusement ses mots, _indescriptible_. La cristallisation de toutes vos peurs les plus enfouies, les plus secrètes et plus noires. La chose qui nous avons affronté nous connaissait et nous attendait.

L'expression de la plus pure des terreurs transperce le regard clair d'Immamura qui se reprend presque aussitôt, au point que Byakuya doute un instant d'avoir surpris un tel éclat dans ses yeux.

- Vous pensez que c'est ce qui nous attend demain ? demande Byakuya.

Immamura baisse les yeux, perdu dans ces souvenirs, il marmonne.

- Oui, mais cette fois nous serons prêts.

Puis, comme si toute la scène et les confidences n'avaient pas eu lieu, il reprend son petit sourire insouciant dans la seconde.

- Si vous le permettez Lieutenant, dit-il en récupérant son jeu de shogi, j'ai une raclée en attente et le thé du capitaine refroidi.

L'occasion est presque trop belle et Byakuya en tendant la tasse de thé d'un geste le plus naturel possible à Immamura y plonge la pastille qu'il avait dérobée à Kurotsuchi.

- J'avais déjà bien peu de scrupules à la battre aussi facilement, dit-il presque pour lui-même, quand elle n'était que mon lieutenant… Mais maintenant que c'est mon capitaine, je vous avoue que ça m'amuse encore plus, dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et lorsqu'Immamura tend la main pour récupérer le thé du Capitaine, la manche de son kimono remonte légèrement et Byakuya a bien du mal à ne pas laisser s'échapper la tasse qu'il lui donne.

Enserrant le poignet d'Immamura, un serpent aux écailles noires se mord la queue.

* * *

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigamis_**

_Le Lac des Reflets_

Wataru regarde avec une grande perplexité et une certaine inquiétude la petite fille aux cheveux roses et le grand balafré à ses côtés, assis sur le rebord d'un lac immense, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, une canne à pêche de fortune à la main dont les fils se tortillent de façon bien peu naturelle.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu trop de mal à convaincre son Grand-Père qu'il pourrait accompagner les shinigami jusqu'au Sereitei et par la même occasion leur servir de guide. Perché sur les épaules du grand Capitaine, aux côtés de la boule de nerfs roses, c'est un rôle bien plus difficile à remplir qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Premièrement parce que Yachiru contredisait toutes ses indications avec un mélange d'assurance et d'hésitation des plus déconcertants. Mais aussi parce que la moindre petite chose était une source inépuisable d'interrogations et d'amusement pour la jeune Lieutenant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de raconter cette histoire !

Quelle idée !

La légende du Monstre aux Dents Noirs, une créature mythique que certains affirmaient avoir vu dans les brumes entourant le lac des Reflets. Aussi ancien que le Rukongaï lui-même, il vit dans les profondeurs de ce lac immense et se repait des imprudents qui osent s'aventurer dans ces eaux troubles.

Il aurait jamais dû !

Soudain l'une des cannes tressaute et se plie dans tous les sens. Saucissonnés au bout de la ligne, Yumichika et Madarame se tortillent dans les sens, tentant désespérément de se libérer.

- Ken chan, tu crois qu'il a quel goût ? dit Yachiru qui ignore superbement les soubresauts de sa ligne en souriant, persuadée qu'elle détient l'Ultime appât contre la Bête.

- Bah, c'est sûrement comme du poisson. Du très gros poisson, répond Kenpachi.

* * *

[i] Ouroboros : Dessin d'un serpent ou d'un dragon qui se mord la queue.


	5. Chapter 5

La fin du troisième jour et elle ne sera pas de tout repos.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter.

Hanahime, j'espère que ma petite scène de fin te plaira. C'est une référence à une scène que j'adore, je suis sûre que tu la retrouveras.

Hemosu, la pastille va avoir un rôle important dans ce chapitre, tu verras.

Nyu, bienvenue, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Troisième jour**

**Après Midi**

Alignés dans un silence fébrile au milieu de la grande cour de la Division six, les nouvelles recrues attendent. Une dizaine de jeunes shinigamis à peine sortis des rangs de l'académie se tendent nerveusement lorsque leur Capitaine les regarde avec un dédain presque palpable. A ses côtés, sur la droite Byakuya les fixe, impassible et sur sa gauche, Immamura qui vient d'être sommairement nommé troisième siège après avoir échappé de justesse à une flopée de pièces de shogi balancées avec force par Tsukiyo. La porte du bureau, elle, n'a pas eu cette chance et porte encore les stigmates de la rage du Capitaine.

Tsukiyo soupire en balayant du regard l'assistance qui ne semble pas vraiment être à son goût.

- Vous venez d'entrer au sein de _ma _Division mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous ai encore accepté. Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des jeunes arrogants plein de cette fausse assurance des gamins qui pensent avoir tout vu, tout fait et qui n'ont encore jamais mis les pieds dans un combat où votre vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Au cours des prochaines heures, votre entraînement sera supervisé par le Lieutenant Byakuya et le troisième siège Immamura. Ce soir, vous passerez tous un par un face à moi et si vous vous comportez correctement et que j'ai l'espoir de tirer quelque chose de vous, vous pourrez rester. Sinon, vous n'avez rien à faire _chez moi_.

_Galvanisant à souhait, ce discours de bienvenue_, pense ironiquement Byakuya en voyant Tsukiyo tourner les talons sans cérémonie et les jeunes shinigamis attendre avec perplexité la suite des évènements. Immamura lui retourne un regard lourd de sens avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Le capitaine n'a pas son pareil pour motiver les troupes, soupire- t-il vaguement désespéré par la situation.

Visiblement habitué par ce genre de tâche, Immamura prend les rênes de l'opération et réparti en deux groupes les jeunes recrues avant de les mener dans une grande prairie déserte des quartiers nord du Sereitei. Byakuya remarque avec quel naturel il assoit son autorité sur les shinigamis qui une seconde auparavant avaient vu toute leur fierté et leur joie à rentrer dans une Division aussi prestigieuse que la Division six s'effondrer à mesure que le Capitaine avait aligné les mots cinglants.

Un bref et vertigineux moment, il se demande si le rôle de Lieutenant n'aurait pas mieux convenu à Immamura lorsqu'il s'adresse de nouveau à lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lieutenant, je connais mieux que quiconque le fonctionnement de notre _cher capitaine_ et j'avais déjà prévu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Alors j'ai pensé à un petit exercice de routine pour aguerrir nos petits newbies avec quelques particularités qui devraient vous plaire.

Byakuya n'est pas étonné que prévoir soit une des qualités d'un bon joueur de shogi et Immamura sort un petit sifflet et se tournent vers les jeunes shinigamis :

- Qui a déjà été dans un vrai combat …

Toutes les mains se lèvent.

- …sans aucune surveillance ni supervision par un quelconque supérieur.

Toutes les mains se baissent, bien plus lentement qu'elles ne s'étaient levées.

- Bien, continue Immamura. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire face à des Hollows sans que nous intervenions d'une quelconque manière. Le premier groupe à ma gauche aura le droit de n'utiliser que leur zanpakuto et le second à ma droite n'aura pas le droit d'y toucher. Et à chaque fois que je sifflerai, vous échangerez les rôles. Ce petit exercice nous permettra d'évaluer vos compétences avec et sans votre zanpakuto ainsi que vos capacités d'adaptation en combat réel.

Immamura lance le petit sifflet aux reflets argentés qui s'immobilise une seconde dans les airs, envoyant un éclair blanc qui déchire le ciel avant de retomber dans sa paume. Soudain, les premiers monstres font leur apparition. Immamura se met à l'écart alors que les jeunes recrues s'élancent, dégainant leur zanpakuto pour certains, lançant des attaques plus ou moins puissantes de kido pour d'autres. Le troisième siège les observe d'un œil averti, détectant les talents naturels et les difficultés des nouvelles recrues.

- C'est un petit truc du capitaine Kurotsuchi, dit Immamura, adapté d'un gadget du monde des humains. Je vous épargne le bla bla, cela attire tous les Hollows à des lieux à la ronde et c'est particulièrement efficace.

Byakuya acquiesce en détaillant la scène. Un, deux, trois… au moins une dizaine de monstres aux masques blancs apparaissent et se lancent à l'assaut des jeunes shinigamis qui paniquent une seconde en se rendant compte en observant qu'Immamura et leur Lieutenant, tranquillement installés à l'écart en train de discuter, n'avaient _vraimen_t pas l'intention de bouger le petit doigt.

Certains ont une assurance assez impressionnante au maniement de leur zanpakuto et d'autres la maîtrisent de techniques de kido particulièrement puissantes et les premiers Hollows commencent à prendre des coups sévères. Et lorsque le premier disparait en une explosion aveuglante, les anciens étudiants n'ont pas le temps de se réjouir qu'Immamura vide ses poumons dans le sifflet. Désorganisés, les recrues se laissent rapidement débordés. Un des plus jeunes d'entre eux, acculé face à deux Hollows, brandit à nouveau son zanpakuto alors que le sifflet venait juste de retentir.

Immamura fronce un sourcil et au lieu de lui venir en aide attrape une pierre, arme son bras et tire.

Le jeune shinigami qui avait failli transgresser les règles du jeu se prend le projectile en pleine tête et tombe à la renverse.

- On ne triche pas ! s'exclame Immamura.

Byakuya regarde horrifié les Hollow encercler dangereusement le gamin qui n'a plus aucune porte de sortie et qui ne semble pas vraiment doué en kido. Les quelques secondes où il fixe terrifié les deux monstres s'avançant vers lui sont insupportables pour Byakuya. Et lorsqu'il s'apprête à intervenir Immamura le retient au dernier moment d'une poigne de fer.

Sous ses yeux, deux de ses compagnons fondent sur les deux Hollows, qui s'éparpillent en une myriade d'étincelles blanches alors qu'un troisième shinigami ramasse le gosse encore étourdi sur le sol pour le mettre à l'écart.

- Personne ne peut maîtriser le kido avec la même dextérité que le maniement du zanpakuto, dit-il en sifflant à nouveau. Chacun a ses points forts et ses points faibles. Ce petit exercice est avant tout un moyen de voir leur travail d'équipe.

- Avant tout ?

- Il y a une deuxième phase au test plus importante encore.

Byakuya se surprend à attendre avec une certaine curiosité cette deuxième phase. De nouveau Hollow franchissent les déchirures du ciel. Mais les jeunes shinigamis ont compris la leçon et attaquent de concert, chacun conscient de ses manques ou de ses facilités. Pas difficile de voir ceux qui préféraient le kido ou le maniement du zanpakuto. Mais tous tentent de travailler ensemble, au mieux de leurs capacités, attaquant de concert chacune de leurs cibles.

Immamura, visiblement satisfait du spectacle, lance un regard qui n'a rien de rassurant à Byakuya.

- Prêt ?

_Pour quoi_ ? se demande Byakuya en voyant Immamura lancer à nouveau les sifflet qui s'immobilise dans un craquement sinistre avant de disparaître en une explosion blanche aveuglante. Des doigts monstrueux sortent de la faille, ouvrant les cieux à une nouvelle déferlante d'Hollows suivi d'un immense monstre au nez pointu et aux yeux rouges…

- Menos Grande ! s'exclame Byakuya dans un cri qui se confond avec les cris de paniques des shinigamis.

Alors qu'Immamura continue à observer la scène sans sourciller, Byakuya se demande s'il n'est pas complètement devenu fou. Ces gosses n'ont aucune chance face à un tel monstre ! Un instant, il se demande si son troisième siège ne cherche pas à recruter les seuls survivants de cette_ petite_ épreuve. Si tant est que des gamins à peine sortis de l'académie puissent échapper à un Menos Grande.

Encore une fois, il s'apprête à intervenir mais Immamura l'en empêche d'un simple hochement de tête cette fois.

- Plus aucune limitation ! dit Immamura.

Cela leur permettra de se battre de façon plus efficace. Mais Bykuya doute que cela ne change quoi que ce soit à l'issue du combat qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Le souffle court, tous ses sens en alerte, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver le calme imperturbable d'Immamura des plus dérangeants.

Les jeunes recrues mettent toute leur attention et leur force dans une série d'attaques combinant leurs points forts. Le timing et la stratégie sont plutôt bien pensés et leur organisation, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas quelques jours auparavant, impressionnante. Un mélange d'excitation et de tension face au challenge qui se dresse littéralement devant eux les transcendent dans une action collective où tous semblent trouver leur place, naturellement.

Mais, ce n'était pas un quelconque Hollow qui se dresse devant eux. Et lorsqu'il ouvre sa bouche monstrueuse, le premier Cero qu'ils affrontent de leur vie détruit tout sur son passage, leur plan, leur détermination et tout espoir de s'en sortir.

Et dans l'instant, presque tous les regards suppliant se tournent vers Byakuya.

- Lieutenant !

Cette fois, Immamura acquiesce à la supplique et Byakuya dégaine Senbonzakura dans la seconde. Mais il n'a pas le temps de libérer son zanpakuto que le Menos tourne sa tête monstrueuse en envoyant un puissant rayon rouge qui creuse un trou impressionnant à l'endroit où il se tenait il y a une seconde à peine. De nouveau, il remarque qu'Immamura s'est simplement déporté au dernier moment sur la droite, continuant à observer tranquillement la scène. Et Kuchiki comprend que la deuxième partie du test devait être pour lui. Il se promet de bien vite faire disparaitre le rictus ironique qui fleurit sur les lèvres d'Immamura dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais il n'a pas le temps de penser plus longuement au but ce de deuxième test, le Menos se déplace lentement vers un groupe de trois shinigamis qui semblent paralysés par le faisceau rouge qui point au sein de sa gueule démesurément ouverte.

- Première technique de destruction, poussée ! s'exclame Byakuya projetant sur le côté les trois idiots terrorisés une fraction de seconde avant l'impact.

Le jeune Lieutenant remarque qu'ils sont déjà pris en charge par deux hommes qui les mettent à l'abri au plus vite. Rassuré, il tend son zanpakuto, prêt à frapper.

- Disperse-toi Senbonzakura.

La lame se met alors à miroiter avant de s'éparpiller en un million de pétales acérés tournoyant qui s'abattent d'un geste sec le masque blanc, détruisant le Menos d'un seul trait.

Alors que la lame de son zanpakuto se reconstitue et qu'il rengaine Senbonzakura, il est surpris par les cris des jeunes recrues qui l'acclament avec une gratitude à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre.

- Rentrons, dit Immamura coupant court à la liesse générale que Byakuya trouve plus déconcertante que flatteuse.

Rejoignant rapidement Byakuya, il lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Vous avez compris le but de ce deuxième test ?

- C'est moi que vous testiez, répond-il en dissimulant mal sa colère envers son subordonné.

Immamura ne peut retenir un éclat de rire et répond :

- Pas vraiment non ! Enfin, un peu quand même je suppose. Le véritable but était de voir comment ils réagiraient face à une menace trop grande pour qu'il puisse y faire face seuls. Apprendre à demander de l'aide quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, même si c'est contre les règles, c'est aussi important que de savoir se battre.

- Ils s'en sont bien sortis alors, dit Byakuya.

- Plutôt bien. Ce sont peut-être des newbies, mais ils constituent l'élite de la nouvelle génération. Ils sont doués et ont démontré un sang-froid et une organisation remarquables. Et ce test a un avantage non négligeable, ajoute Immamura sur le ton de la confidence.

- Un avantage ?

Immamura s'approche de Byakuya et murmure :

- Maintenant ils vous adorent.

Dans un réflexe, il se retourne pour observer avec un grand étonnement les regards plein de ferveur qui se tournent vers lui. Il remarque aussi que l'attention que soulève Immamura est d'une toute autre nature.

Et vous, ils vous détestent, pense Byakuya.

* * *

Alors qu'ils rentrent au sein de la division, leur capitaine est déjà sorti lorsqu'un grand cri leur fait tous tourner la tête dans un même mouvement.

- Tsukiyoooooooooooooo !

Déboulant comme une furie, une boule rose sur l'épaule droite et un petit garçon tentant désespérément de tenir sur celle de gauche, Zaraki Kenpachi s'époumone en arrivant au siège de la Division six à la recherche d'un adversaire à sa mesure.

Wataru saute des épaules du Capitaine, des étoiles dans les yeux prêts à voir ces deux nouvelles idoles, les deux shinigamis qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, l'homme au tatouage et la femme à la lame aux reflets noirs. En échange de ses dons d'orientation, ils les avaient menés sans fautes jusqu'aux portes du Sereitei sans un seul détour ou presque et Zaraki lui avait promis qu'il pourrait les voir et peut-être même assister à un combat mémorable.

Une fois arrivés dans la cour de la division, Wataru voit le Lieutenant s'avancer, jauger du regard Zaraki avant de prendre la parole :

- Le Capitaine est sorti, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Visiblement contrarié mais en rien découragé, Zaraki fronce les sourcils en détaillant le jeune Kikuchi :

- Où ?

- Au Département Recherche et Développement, qui n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve son capitaine mais qui n'a qu'une envie, voir ses énergumènes déguerpir.

- Yachiru, on fonce !

- Bien Ken chan !

Mais à peine ont-ils pris la direction absolument opposée à celle des laboratoires de la Division de Kurotsuchi que Byakuya retient sa respiration au son des pas qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ce raffut ! s'exclame Tsukiyo.

Le rire dément de Zaraki résonne sur les pierres du Sereitei sur dix lieues à la ronde et presque tous les shinigamis présents tombent un genou à terre sous la force du reiatsu de Kenpachi qui explose de toute sa puissance. Byakuya lui-même se crispe pour ne pas ployer devant le déchaînement de cette force brute et comprend enfin pourquoi le nouveau Capitaine de la Division onze avait demandé à Kurotsuchi un dispositif lui permettant de supprimer une partie de sa puissance spirituelle.

Non pas une partie, se corrige-t-il, la moitié !

Une fois la surprise passée, il se rend compte que la seule personne absolument non affectée par cette déferlante n'est autre que la gamine aux cheveux roses. Elle fixe, un sourire presque gourmand sur les lèvres Tsukiyo qui ne peut cacher qu'elle aussi est impressionnée par cette présence.

- Bas-toi avec moi, Capitaine ! hurle Kenpachi en dégainant son épée à la lame émoussée.

Tsukiyo balaye d'un geste l'invitation et répond d'un non qui claque dans le silence comme aurait sonné une insulte aux oreilles de n'importe qui. Sauf pour Zaraki qui la prend comme une invitation en s'élançant sans retenue contre l'adversaire qu'il s'est choisi, une furieuse envie d'exprimer toute sa passion du combat dans chacun de ses coups.

Esquivant les premières attaques, Tsukiyo croise le fer dans une démonstration de force qu'elle est loin de pouvoir gagner sans libérer son zanpakuto.

- Montre-là moi, cette lame aux reflets noirs qui brise les carapaces les plus infranchissables ! dit Zaraki, déjà perdu dans la folie des prémisses du duel qui s'annonce.

Tsukiyo pare, encore et encore, les coups d'une force sans pareille et repousse de toutes ses forces la dernière attaque pour gagner quelques secondes de répit.

- Arrête, idiot ! Mon zanpakuto n'est pas fait pour ce genre de bêtises ! Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi sans libérer Meïan. Et si je la libère, c'est la mort qui frappera. Elle ne sait faire qu'une chose, détruire. Toi ou moi, cela lui importe peu. Mais si tu me forces la main, je ferais tout pour que ce ne soit pas mon tour !

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, le sourire de Zaraki et de son Lieutenant s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Si tu penses pouvoir me tuer, vas-y et de toutes tes forces, aujourd'hui est un beau jour pour mourir !

Tsukiyo lance un regard incrédule au géant qui se plante devant elle tout sourire puis à ses hommes qui observent la scène à bonne distance, écrasés par l'affrontement des deux puissances effrayantes, bien obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. Cette aberration aurait bien lieu. Elle ne pourrait retenir aucun de ses coups et ce grand idiot savourerait chacun de ceux qu'elle pourrait lui lancer.

Glissant sa main sous la garde de son katana, elle murmure :

- Dévoile-toi, Meïan.

Dans un souffle, une seconde lame se matérialise dans sa paume, totalement identique à la première. Comme Soi Fon le lui avait expliqué, seule la pâleur de la lune peut révéler leur différence. D'un mouvement rapide, elle passe une fois puis deux ses lames d'une main à l'autre et frappe.

D'une main, Zaraki s'apprête à parer la première lame mais il constate, étonné qu'elle traverse son zanpakuto sans le moindre choc et seul ses réflexes lui permettent d'échapper à la lame fantôme qui frôle de son aura empoisonnée son torse. Tsukiyo ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre, se glisse dans son dos et frappe à nouveau. Mais Zaraki ne se laisse pas surprendre, esquive Meïan et réplique, obligeant Tsukiyo à utiliser son katana pour parer.

Puis, perdu dans les affres de la bataille, les coups pleuvent à une rapidité si grande que même Byakuya a du mal à suivre l'échange. La particularité de Meïan donne à son porteur un style unique de combat à deux lames. Une lame pour se protéger, une lame pour tuer et régulièrement elle fait passer ses lames d'une main à l'autre, attaquant et parant avec la même habilité quelle que soit sa main.

Et plus les échanges s'accélèrent, plus le rire de Zaraki devient extatique.

Lorsque soudain, le premier filet de sang coule. Reculant à bonne distance, Tsukiyo observe incrédule la lame de son zanpakuto ensanglantée et la longue estafilade, une de plus, qui barre le torse de Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Tu as l'air surprise de m'avoir touché, Capitaine ! dit Kenpachi contemplant avec une étrange fierté cette nouvelle blessure.

- Non, je ne suis pas surprise de t'avoir touché, je suis surprise de ne pas t'avoir tué.

Kenpachi éclate de rire et Byakuya comprend tout d'un coup la surprise et surtout l'effroi qui se s'agitent dans les yeux de Tsukiyo. Meïan s'était matérialisé pour porter un simple coup au Capitaine Zaraki. La lame se met à osciller dans un reflet noir, semblant s'éveiller d'un long sommeil en émettant une onde de pure énergie, prêt à se battre.

- Meïan est sortie de sa torpeur car il a autant peur qu'envie de se battre contre vous, dit Tsukiyo en brandissant ses deux lames.

- Fini ces enfantillages ! Montre-moi la véritable puissance de ton zanpakuto, Capitaine !

Un souffle glacé, annonciateur de tempête, se lève, enveloppe Tsukiyo dans un tourbillon violent et le ciel se voile de nuages sombres jusqu'à devenir plus noir qu'une nuit froide d'hiver.

- Ban…

Avant qu'une gangue de feu se déroule dans les cieux, chassant les ténèbres et stoppant dans une explosion blanche l'ardeur des deux capitaines qui restent un bref instant comme hébété en voyant le Capitaine Commandant Yamato s'interposer en dégainant son zanpakuto.

- Espèces d'idiots ! rugit-il. Vous pensez faire quoi là, à vous donner en spectacle ! Vous attendez d'avoir détruit la moitié du Sereitei avant de vous arrêter et que l'un d'entre vous tombe raide mort.

Sous les hurlements colériques de Yamato, Tsukiyo comme Zaraki baissent les yeux comme de petits enfants pris la main dans le sac.

- Et pour couronner le tout, continue Yamato, Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, vous êtes en retard !

Et là, aussi bien son Lieutenant aux cheveux roses que tous ceux qui venaient d'assister à cette confrontation relèvent la tête avec curiosité. En retard pour quoi ?!

Yamato sort un shinaï qu'il balance à Zaraki qui l'attrape d'une main.

- Votre cours de Kendo attend, Capitaine Zaraki, et j'ai pas toute la soirée ! s'exclame Yamato.

* * *

Wataru en reprenant douloureusement conscience après ce déchaînement se relève pour voir partir Zaraki, tenant un sabre de bois, accompagné de son Lieutenant qui étouffe à peine ses éclats de rire.

Le jeune garçon commence doucement à se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient tout bonnement oublié. Enfin presque… Et lorsqu'il voit Tsukiyo se tourner vers lui, il aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie finalement. Son regard noir, son haori plein de sang et la colère qui émane de chacun de ses gestes brisent en moins de temps qu'il en faut l'image de l'héroïne qu'il s'était forgée dans son esprit.

- Tu cherches à voir Hisagi, gamin, c'est ça ?

A vrai dire, il la cherchait aussi. Mais il se contente d'hocher la tête, encore incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

- Bien, suis-moi, dit-elle en palpant ses propres blessures. J'ai bien besoin d'un tour à la division quatre.

Avant de partir, le gamin à ses côtés, Tsukiyo se tourne vers Byakuya :

- Oubliez l'équipe de cinq hommes pour demain. Ce sera uniquement Immamura, vous et moi. Et tous ceux qui voudront bien venir, ajoute-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Alors que la nuit tombe rapidement sur le Sereitei, Byakuya soupire en regardant ses jardins à travers la vitre de ses quartiers. Sa chambre, les anciens appartements de son Grand-Père qui portent encore son empreinte, son odeur. Bien trop grand pour lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

La journée avait été longue, trop peut-être pense-t-il en sentant la chape de plomb qui tombe sur ses épaules. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé expliquant qu'il avait besoin de repos et ce qui devait être qu'une simple excuse pour être seul était plus réel qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Tant d'informations, tant de choses dans une simple journée.

Les révélations de Soi Fon sur son capitaine. Son lien avec Urahara. A cette seule pensée l'atmosphère fétide du nid semble envahir un instant la pièce. Il détourne la tête vers la fenêtre, pris d'un sentiment incontrôlé presque délirant de claustrophobie, pour tomber nez à nez dans la contemplation de la lune rousse qui trône, immense, dans la nuit noire.

Comment quelqu'un appartenant au Clan de la Lune avait-il pu se retrouver à travailler dans les entrailles de la terre dans cet endroit fermé et lugubre ? Il espère trouver les réponses dans les papiers que lui a donnés Soi Fon.

Il repense au tatouage qui enserre le poignet d'Immamura. Son attitude avec les jeunes recrues, ses petits tests et son lien avec Tsukiyo. Ses réflexions sur son Grand-Père et la même surprise qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand le zanpakuto de Tsukiyo n'avait que blessé son adversaire. L'ouroboros sur son poignet ne veut dire qu'une chose pour Byakuya, il travaillait avec Tsukiyo au sein de la milice. Ses familiarités avec son capitaine, ses connaissances des spécificités de son zanpakuto, la façon dont il avait pris aussi naturellement le relais avec les jeunes recrues. Jusqu'où va son allégeance envers son capitaine ? Avait-il encore un lien avec Soi Fon ? Peut-être pas, sinon elle n'aurait pas cherché à le mettre dans sa poche avec quelques informations ? Ou peut-être essayait-elle de multiplier ses sources ?

Qu'est-ce qui les attendait_ réellement_ demain ?

Que de questions soulevaient le sourire énigmatique de ce joueur de shogi.

Mais s'il avait demandé à être seul, ce n'était pas pour compulser le dossier que lui avait donné Soi Fon. Il avait autre chose à faire. Une chose qu'il avait envie d'essayer depuis le moment où il avait mis la main dessus.

Rapidement, il ouvre un panneau de bois, découvrant un immense écran qu'il allume, espérant que le gadget de Kurotsuchi fonctionne réellement. Si c'est pas le cas, il se voit mal demander des explications au scientifique.

L'image se trouble, des statiques emplissent la chambre puis l'image se stabilise.

Byakuya aurait presque crié victoire lorsqu'il voit le gamin qu'ils avaient secouru à travers le regard de Tsukiyo. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine et à cet instant, il compatit avec le pauvre Wataru.

Il sait qu'il n'a droit qu'à une heure mais il se sent incapable d'éteindre le poste. Fasciné par les images qui déroulent sous ses yeux, il en oublie le temps qui passe.

- Wataru, tu dois savoir une chose avant de voir Hisagi.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter qu'elle ne tremble devant Tsukiyo, Wataru se force à répondre sans trembler.

- Savoir quoi, Capitaine ?

- En te sauvant, Hisagi s'est non seulement mis en sérieux danger mais il a mis la vie de ses compagnons en péril et a refusé d'écouter les ordres. Il va payer cher son insubordination.

Wataru retient difficilement ses larmes en écoutant la voix froide de Tsukiyo.

- Etre prêt à faire ce qu'il faut à tout moment et à en assumer seul les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient, c'est ça être un véritable héros. Hisagi mérite toute ton admiration pas parce qu'il t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, pas parce qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes, mais parce qu'à aucun moment il ne s'en plaindra envers quiconque et surtout pas envers toi.

Encore tremblant, il n'ose frapper à la porte de la chambre. Tsukiyo n'a pas tant de scrupules, ouvre la porte en grand et pousse Wataru à l'intérieur sans ménagement avant de s'éclipser.

- Y a pas à dire, vous avez un vrai don avec les enfants, _capitaine_.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Immamura, si tu veux pas finir comme une curiosité dans une chambre de la Division quatre avec ton nom gravé sur la porte, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Alors les nouvelles recrues ?

- Efficaces, réactives, plutôt douées. On pourra sûrement en tirer quelque chose.

- Et Kuchiki ?

- Encore trop impulsif mais son zanpakuto est impressionnant.

- Il a de qui tenir.

Immamura acquiesce d'un hochement de tête convenu.

- Immamura, j'ai encore une dernière chose à régler. Si jamais je ne suis pas là demain à la première heure, je te laisse la direction des opérations, dit-elle en laissant transparaître sa nervosité.

Le troisième siège semble aussi peu habitué que Byakuya de percevoir des failles dans la voix de son capitaine.

- Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je suis là, Capitaine.

Byakuya se dit que c'est sûrement la première fois qu'Immamura appelle Tsukiyo avec le respect dû à son rang. Et qu'il n'avait plus de questions à se poser sur la personne envers qui allait sa véritable allégeance.

- J'ai besoin de toi demain, en pleine forme.

Immamura ne se laisse pas rebuter par le ton froid et disparait avec un salut obséquieux et moqueur qui lui ressemble beaucoup plus. Tsukiyo sort dans la nuit, traversant à toute vitesse les rues du Sereitei, se retrouvant dans une prairie déserte, baignée par les rayons de la lune rousse.

Soudain, une porte sur le monde des humains apparaît et Tsukiyo s'y engouffre sans hésitation. La porte s'ouvre sur les bords d'un lac qui se trouve non loin de la ville de Karakura. Byakuya a presque l'impression de sentir cette subtile différence aussi indiscernable que fondamentale qui flotte dans les airs entre la Soul Society et le Monde des humains.

Le regard de Tsukiyo balaye la scène et s'attarde une seconde sur un chat noir dont les yeux reflètent une seconde la pâle lueur de la lune.

- J'ai failli attendre, dit une voix dans son dos que Byakuya reconnait dans la seconde.

Tsukiyo rapproche instinctivement sa main de la garde de son zanpakuto mais ne prend pas la peine de lui faire face, fixant toujours le félin qui semble lui retourner son regard. Mais Kuchiki sait que celui qui se trouve dans son dos n'est autre qu'Urahara Kisuke. Avec des gestes mesurés, elle se tourne vers l'homme au chapeau qui est plus tendu que sa voix ne le laissait penser.

- Je me demande bien ce qui vous a retardé, Maï ?

- Et moi, je me demande bien si je peux vous faire confiance ?

L'atmosphère change en un clin d'œil. Les mains volent et Tsukiyo dégaine ses deux lames une vers Urahara et une dans son dos avant de se retrouver entravée par le zanpakuto d'Urahara qui se pointe sur son cœur et une main qui lui emprisonne le cou par derrière qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

Yoruichi !

Et soudain plus rien…

L'écran reste noir. L'heure vient de s'écouler, à la seconde près.

Maudit Kurotsuchi !

* * *

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigamis_**

- NON !

Zaraki, sous le regard de son Lieutenant, se prépare à nouveau. L'adversaire suivant s'élance et le Capitaine de la onzième Division l'envoie valser dès le premier échange.

- NON ! s'exclame à nouveau Yamamoto.

D'un geste, il fait avancer son prochain adversaire. Et à nouveau, Zaraki fait voler le jeune présomptueux avec une telle énergie qu'il s'encastre dans le mur, au côté de quelques malchanceux que personne n'avait pris la peine de décrocher.

Et encore une fois le verdict ne se fait pas attendre.

- NON ! s'écrit Yamamoto.

Mais contrairement aux autres essais, cette fois, c'est le Capitaine Yamato en personne qui s'avance avec son shinai, désespéré par la tournure des évènements. D'un geste, il fait signe à Zaraki de donner tout ce qu'il a. Une invitation que Kenpachi se fait un plaisir de prendre au pied de la lettre en s'élançant à son tour.

Le choc effroyable fait trembler tous les murs des bâtiments du quartier. Et lorsqu'à son tour, sous les regards éberlués de Yachiru, Yumichika et Madarame, c'est Kenpachi qui se retrouve propulsé contre le mur, aux côtés de tous ceux qu'il y avait envoyés d'un coup de shinaï, il commence enfin à comprendre ce que Yamato essaie de lui apprendre.

- A deux mains, ça se tient un shinaï, Kenpachi ! A deux mains !


	6. Chapter 6

**Le quatrième jour...**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant...

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter.

Hanahime, tu as deviné la petite référence! Tu as raison, mes chapitres sont denses, celui-ci ne fait pas exception.

* * *

**Quatrième jour**

**Aube**

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil illuminent la plaine Byakuya, se demande bien dans quelles situations désespérées cette mission tordue allaient le plonger. Et de la même façon, il ne sait s'il y a plus à craindre de ce qui l'attend ou de ceux qui l'accompagnent en levant un sourcil sur sa droite où Kurotsuchi fait rouler ses yeux dans un mouvement bien peu naturel en houspillant pour des broutilles Nemu qui prend tout sans trahir la moindre émotion. Tandis que sur sa gauche Immamura tente de masquer maladroitement ses signes de nervosité. Seul Zaraki et son Lieutenant n'ont pas l'air de s'impatienter. Mais le sourire de psychopathe du Capitaine de la Division onze rendrait prudent n'importe qui.

Et Tsukiyo qui n'est toujours pas là.

Les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur terrifiante dans le silence inconfortable qui s'installe lourdement. La main d'Immamura se crispe sur la garde de son zanpakuto alors que Byakuya repense aux dernières images captées par le dispositif de Kurotsuchi. Un sentiment de colère, de rage et d'impuissance le transperce avec une incroyable force. Si jamais Urahara et Yoruichi l'avaient privé de sa vengeance, il les retrouverait, où qu'ils soient, et leur feraient payer.

Lorsque la silhouette de Tsukiyo apparait enfin, soufflant d'un seul trait la tempête qui couvait dans son esprit fiévreux.

Et elle n'est pas seule. Enfin pas vraiment, pense Byakuya, en détaillant le félin noir qui repose sur son épaule. La fameuse bestiole qu'il avait vu juste avant que Tsukiyo se fasse maîtriser par Yoruichi et Urahara. En rien un chat ordinaire…

- C'est votre dernière excentricité, dit Immamura. Franchement capitaine, c'est…

Byakuya constate que son troisième siège sait un peu trop bien cacher son soulagement dans ses sarcasmes.

- Un seul mot de plus et je te vends à Kurotsuchi, Immamura,_ comme cobaye_.

Le chat fixe Immamura de ses yeux dorés, s'étire et saute sur ses épaules sous le regard glacial de Tsukiyo qui empêche Immamura de s'en débarrasser d'un geste.

- Ravie de voir que vous avez accepté mon invitation, Capitaine Zaraki.

- Une mission désespérée, une promesse de combats titanesques et d'une mort certaine… Comment refuser ?

- On va bien s'amuser, hein, Ken-chan ! s'exclame Yachiru qui semble avoir trouvé un nouvel intérêt en observant d'un œil plein de malice le félin sur les épaules d'Immamura.

Il faudrait qu'ils révisent leur notion de ce qui est _amusant_, pense Byakuya en voyant les sourires éclatant de Zaraki et de son Lieutenant.

- Dois-je vous rappeler le but de la mission, Capitaine ?

Alors que Yachiru se met en tête d'attraper le chat qui l'évite de justesse, passant d'une épaule à l'autre des membres de l'expédition avec une vitesse peu commune, Zaraki reprend son sérieux dans la seconde :

- Les preuves avant tout, je sais.

Attendre du sérieux et de la discrétion de Zaraki Kenpachi et de son Lieutenant aux cheveux roses, c'est presque aussi improbable que d'espérer une tempête de neige en plein été. Mais mettre bout à bout ce que lui avait confié Immamura et ce qu'il vient d'entendre n'est pas compliqué. Ils partent en quête des preuves de l'existence d'un traître derrière l'apparition de ce qu'ils allaient affronter.

Un traitre parmi les grands du Sereitei.

Plus ils approchent de leur but et plus l'atmosphère se fait pesante. Le ciel et la terre sous leur pied portent les stigmates de quelque mal mystérieux qui s'étend sur la région. Et lorsqu'ils traversent un champ de bruyère noire qui s'étend à perte de vue sous des nuages orageux, même Yachiru en oublie de martyriser le pauvre chat qu'elle tient enfin entre ses griffes.

Dans les premiers villages qu'ils traversent, les habitants se terrent, effrayés dans leurs taudis délabrés. La misère et la peur envahit tout de son ombre fétide et chaque pas devient un peu plus lourd que le précédent. Et si Byakuya avait eu un affreux doute sur les capacités de l'équipe choisie par Tsukiyo à prendre les choses sérieusement, il se rend compte à quel point il se trompe. Immamura a perdu l'étincelle moqueuse qui brille en permanence au fond de ses prunelles, Yachiru a délaissé le félin qui les suit à distance respectueuse, quant à Zaraki, il semble redevenir un peu plus à chaque pas le chien errant qu'il a toujours été, mortellement dangereux.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin au point zéro de cette descente aux enfers, le temps se fige dans une vision dantesque. A mesure qu'il progresse dans les rues et les maisons de la ville abandonnée, l'évidence s'impose à lui dans toute sa cruelle évidence. Immamura passe la porte d'une bâtisse aux murs gris et s'attarde sur l'immense table de bois brut chargé de plats et de corbeilles qui prend toute la place de la salle à manger attendant les prémisses d'un festin qui jamais n'aura lieu.

Les habitants n'avaient pas fuis.

Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.

Toute la ville avait été soufflée par une puissance qui avait laissé son oppressante empreinte sur chacun de ses bâtiments, chacune de ses rues et ruelles.

La désolation qui émane de chaque pierre, chaque pièce des petites maisons de la grand-rue sous le ciel menaçant rend leur progression presque pénible. Ils cherchent des preuves, mais à vrai dire, Byakuya ne sait ni ce qui a pu provoquer une telle horreur ni ce qu'il devait chercher.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu créer un tel cataclysme ? Et dans quel but ?

Mais il constate que personne n'est surpris par le macabre spectacle qui se joue devant leurs yeux. Ils observent et inspectent les lieux avec rigueur et méthode tandis que Nemu installe un imbroglio clignotant de fils et d'écrans dont il ne comprend ni le but ni l'emploi.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se demande bien d'où Nemu sort un tel attirail. Mais à vrai dire, il se dit qu'il est préférable de ne pas approfondir la question.

Kurotsuchi, visiblement satisfait de l'équipement mis en place se pose devant un moniteur en pianotant sur quelques boutons l'ai absorbé dans sa tâche.

- Le processus est presque complet, dit Kurotsuchi. Toute l'énergie spirituelle de cette ville a été subtilisée comme la dernière fois. Quant à la forme que celle-ci va prendre, je n'en ai encore aucune idée…

Voilà donc pourquoi il ressentait cette impression de vide vertigineuse, toute l'énergie spirituelle, aussi bien celle des pauvres ères de cette Ville que de la moindre pierre de ces bâtiments volatilisée. Cet endroit avait perdu jusqu'à son âme et n'avait pas plus de consistance qu'un décor de carton-pâte d'un théâtre. Une pâle imitation de ce qui avait été.

_Comme la dernière fois_…

Lorsqu'un mouvement dans son dos les fait tous se retourner. Une silhouette fantomatique, perdue dans une cape noire se tient seule au bout de la ruelle. Instinctivement, tous se lancent dans une poursuite à corps perdu à travers les rues vides. L'ombre se glisse dans le labyrinthe tortueux des ruelles des bas quartiers et Byakuya reconnait que l'inconnu est particulièrement rapide. Juste avant de constater, un peu vexé, que le chat noir non seulement s'est lancé dans la poursuite mais les devance d'une bonne longueur.

Définitivement pas un chat ordinaire !

Quant à Zaraki, Yachiru sur l'épaule, il préfère visiblement la ligne droite en détruisant d'un coup de zanpakuto tout ce qui a la mauvaise idée de se dresser sur son chemin. S'il avait la moindre idée sur l'endroit où il devait aller, il les aurait sûrement tous devancé.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils coincent dans une impasse le fuyard, littéralement dos au mur, Byakuya voit Tsukiyo et Zaraki s'avancer vers lui, avec précaution.

- Montre-nous ton visage !

L'homme glisse sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, dégaine son arme, toujours face au mur et se retourne.

Soudain, le monde s'ouvre en deux et sombre dans un tourbillon noir. Byakuya, le souffle coupé, tombe à genoux, la tête prête à exploser, avant de plonger dans un puits sans fond. Une panique primitive l'envahit et il tente désespérément de se retenir à quoi que ce soit mais il ne rencontre que le vide et une chute sans fin !

Il tente de crier mais ses lèvres restent scellées.

Jusqu'au choc.

Brutal.

Les ténèbres, Byakuya a beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens et ouvrir grand les yeux, il ne rencontre que les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune.

Mais il n'est pas seul. Tous ont sombrés avec lui.

- Nemu, sort les torches !

Encore une fois, la jeune Lieutenant sort d'on ne sait où toute une série de petits appareils clignotant qui jettent une lumière crépitante verte et froide sur la scène. Un dôme immense et sombre aux parois d'un noir troublant. Tendant la main, il cherche à atteindre les murs de cet immense prison mais Tsukiyo l'en empêche brutalement en lui tenant le bras.

Lorsque Zaraki s'élance à son tour sans réfléchir, déchaînant toute sa puissance contre la barrière du dôme, Tsukiyo s'élance mais trop tard.

A peine la lame du Capitaine s'enfonce-t-elle dans la barrière qu'elle réagit en se déformant, des bras noirs naissant du vide se tordant en s'agitant frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Cherchant leur proie, ils s'agrippent à la lame et tirent d'une force incroyable Zaraki qui est encore trop surpris pour réagir. Tsukiyo s'interpose mais les pseudopodes mouvants redoublent d'ardeur en l'entourant de leur poigne de fer. Immamura s'approche, prêt à agir mais Tsukiyo qui vient de tirer d'affaire Zaraki encore étourdi par l'attaque sournoise l'empêche de s'approcher et finit non sans mal pas s'extirper de l'emprise de ces bras d'ombre.

Soufflés par la succession des évènements, tous en oublient de s'étonner de la présence de Yoruichi, en tenue de la milice et d'Urahara, au regard dissimulés sous un chapeau aux rayures vertes qui se tiennent dans leur dos…

Byakuya se retourne vers eux en une fraction de seconde, brandissant Senbonzakura :

- Vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Vous pensez faire quoi, là, Lieutenant ! s'exclame Tsukiyo. Nous avons d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler. Et la première chose que vous devez faire, c'est d'utiliser au minimum vos forces et de laisser vos zanpakuto là où ils sont!

- Ce sont des traitres, capitaine !

- Ne soyez donc pas si prompts à dispenser des mots dont la signification vous dépasse, Kuchiki, c'est moi qui les ai invités à se joindre à notre expédition et je prends l'entière responsabilité de leur présence.

Urahara s'incline gracieusement en guise de remerciement et Yoruichi dévisage d'un regard sévère Byakuya qui ronge son frein.

- Je m'en voudrai d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles, dit Kurotsuchi nullement impressionné, mais j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Où sommes-nous ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question Maï, dit Urahara.

Tsukiyo se tourne vers l'intérieur du dôme. Un bâtiment dont les contours se perdent dans la nuit noir se dresse devant. Une façade sans fenêtre ni ouverture si ce n'est une porte unique au bois rouge et à la poignée noir.

- C'est une prison qui se nourrit des âmes qu'elle piège. A chaque contact, à chaque fois que vous la combattez, elle évolue, grandit et apprend. En ce moment même, elle nous teste, apprend de nos peurs, de nos faiblesses, de nos souvenirs et se prépare à nous affronter.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment là, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute Yoruichi.

Tsukiyo se tourne vers elle, surprise :

- Oui, nos corps sont encore face à ce celui qui nous a plongés dans ce cauchemar. C'est une prison pour nos esprits, un lieu où le temps se fige dans l'éternité de notre enfer personnel. J'ai mis longtemps avant de le comprendre, comment avez-vous…

- Je suis habillée, la coupe Yoruichi.

- Habillée ?

- D'habitude quand je passe de ma forme féline à ma forme humaine, je suis nue, dit-elle sans sourciller. Nos apparences sont comme des projections de l'image de ce que nous sommes au fond de nous.

Le fait qu'elle porte ses habits de la milice n'est donc pas si anodin que Byakuya l'aurait cru. Et curieusement, il se rend compte que chacun d'entre eux est légèrement différent de ce qu'ils devraient être. Des petits détails insignifiants mais qui lui saute aux yeux. Yachiru est encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'est réellement à moins que ce ne soit Kenpachi qui soit un plus grand. Nemu a perdu définitivement toute illusion d'humanité dans son regard tandis que Kurotsuchi est encore plus grimé qu'il ne l'est déjà. Immamura porte lui aussi les habits de la milice. La seule qui ne semble pas vraiment avoir changé d'apparence n'est autre que Tsukiyo qui porte encore son haori de Capitaine. Mais à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'autrement que dissimulée derrière un voile de haine, il n'aurait su dire si elle était différente en quoi que ce soit.

Et quand est-il de lui ? Passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, il se rend compte qu'il les porte attaché comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il n'arbore plus son Kenseikan, cadeau de son Grand-Père et symbole de son rang, de sa noblesse. Il ne s'en était jamais senti vraiment digne. Encore moins aujourd'hui.

- Bien, tout ça ne nous dit pas comment on sort d'ici, Maï, dit Kurotsuchi.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, c'est de trouver la clé et elle se trouve au centre du labyrinthe, répond Tsukiyo en montrant l'unique porte.

- Et qu'allons-nous trouver en passant la porte ? demande Urahara.

Tous observent la porte rouge qui flotte comme un ilot criard dans le crépitement de la lumière froide dispensée par le dispositif de Kurotsuchi. Tsukiyo hésite en cherchant ses mots.

- Tous les coins les plus sombres que peuvent receler notre âme, nos plus grandes peurs et tout ce que nous aurions préféré voir enfoui sous le poids des ans et du souvenir, notre plus grand ennemi, nous-même.

- Et comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez aussi bien cet endroit, Maï ? demande Urahara.

- Comment je le connais cet enfer ? Ce n'est pas la bonne question, dit Tsukiyo visiblement secouée. La bonne question c'est pourquoi nous sommes piégés dans un endroit qui n'existe plus ?

Tous se tournent avec attention vers le nouveau Capitaine de la Division six.

- _Nous sommes dans le bankai de Ginrei Kuchiki_.

* * *

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigamis_**

_Réunion exceptionnelle des intendants des treize Divisions_

Alors que le marteau de bois frappe la table dans un claquement sonore et solennelle, tous les intendants des treize divisions se consultent d'un hochement de tête convenu. Toutes les divisions avaient répondu présentes à la demande du grand intendant de la Division un qui préside la réunion et il s'apprête à prendre la parole dans un silence religieux.

- Si je vous ai tous convoqué c'est pour vous faire part d'une chose que vous avez, je le sais, tous remarqué.

Tous acquiescent vivement, ravi et soulagé de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur infortune.

- Je veux parler des vols constants et systématiques dans tous les stocks de nourritures qui ont eu lieu dans toutes les Divisions au cours de ces derniers mois!

L'agitation gagne les rangs et tous y vont de leurs petites anecdotes.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça, ajoute l'intendant de la division sept. Remarquant les vols répétés, j'ai mis mon propre chien nounours en faction devant le garde-manger. Et le lendemain, il n'y avait pas que le stock de bonbons qui avaient disparus. _Nounours aussi avait disparu _!

Martelant la table de son maillet, le président de cérémonie tente de reprendre le cours des choses :

- Si je vous ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour bavasser sur des choses que nous savons déjà, dit-il en en balayant d'un geste les objections. Non, j'ai mené l'enquête et j'ai découvert qui est responsable…

- Qui ? la question est sur toutes les lèvres…

Le grand intendant sourit, ravi d'avoir l'attention de tous, ménageant son petit effet, il déroule un poster géant du Lieutenant Yachiru la bouche pleine qu'il déploie sous les yeux de tous :

- Messieurs, je vous présente notre ennemi numéro un.

_Au même moment_

Yachiru, perchée sur les épaules de son Capitaine, farfouille dans sa poche, sortant une poignée de bonbons qu'elle tend généreusement à Kenpachi.

- Encore des bonbons, Yachiru…

Sans se formaliser, la jeune Lieutenant avale tout rond les sucreries et plonge à nouveau les mains dans son kimono, sortant des bouts de viande séchée que Zaraki engloutit avidement.

- C'est bon, dit-il, mais c'est bizarre j'arrive pas à savoir de quelle viande il s'agit ?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cinquante ans plus tôt_**

Yoruichi, trônant de toute sa désinvolture sur son siège de Capitaine de la Deuxième Division et des Forces Spéciales, Urahara à ses côtés, lève un sourcil sur la jeune recrue qui baisse respectueusement la tête devant elle.

- Pourquoi insister, Tsukiyo? Ce que tu t'obstines à demander, beaucoup le verrait comme une obligation. Alors donne-moi une bonne raison et j'y réfléchirai.

Tsukiyo prend son zanpakuto d'une main et le dépose sur le sol.

- Intégrer la prison me permettrait de continuer à remplir mon rôle de Shinigami sans avoir à me servir de Meïan.

Urahara soupire devant les arguments de la jeune femme et s'apprête à intercéder en sa faveur lorsque Yoruichi reprend la parole.

- Est-ce que tu sais vraiment où tu vas mettre les pieds ? Travailler dans le nid, c'est abandonner nombre d'illusions sur le Sereitei, la Soul Society et sur toi-même. Tu te sens prête à mettre à l'épreuve tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu connais, _toutes tes certitudes_.

Maï relève la tête surprise devant la note d'inquiétude qui transperce dans la voix de son Capitaine et hoche la tête dans un consentement tacite qui arrache un grognement gêné de Yoruichi qui se penche vers Urahara.

- C'est la seule qui ne devrait pas mettre un pied _là-bas_, souffle-t-elle à Urahara.

- C'est pourtant la seule qui le doit, répondit-il du même ton.

Yoruichi, visiblement contrariée, se tourne vers Maï qui rebaisse maladroitement la tête.

- Bien, j'accepte. Et à partir de maintenant tu travailleras sous les ordres d'Urahara. Tu lui rendras compte directement.

- Suis-moi, dit-il.

Soulagée d'être enfin acceptée, Maï marche dans les pas de son nouveau Chef sans réellement prêter attention à leur traversée du Sereitei endormi ni à son discours qu'elle trouve un brin paternaliste. Après tout, elle travaille pour la Division Deux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce que le « sale boulot » signifie. La Milice ne s'est pas privée d'utiliser les capacités uniques de son Zanpakuto. Et si elle ne tient plus à s'en servir ce n'est pas parce que ce travail la répugne.

Cela ne lui plait pas vraiment, mais elle sait que son travail aussi ingrat soit-il, est nécessaire pour maintenir la balance fragile qui menace à tout moment de se rompre et de précipiter le Sereitei dans un chaos indescriptible.

Le nid des asticots est aussi répugnant que nécessaire.

Et il lui permettrait de ne plus utiliser plus que de raison Meïan.

Elle n'a pas menti, c'est son seul et unique but.

Lorsque son Lieutenant lui intime de déposer son zanpakuto aux gardes du nid, ni l'atmosphère pesante, ni les regards hagards de ces âmes perdues ou la lumière crue et tremblotante de ces lieux sinistres ne peuvent ternir le sentiment de folle liberté qui l'envahit.

Et de nouveau Urahara se tourne vers elle avec appréhension alors qu'ils parcourent le quartier le plus sécurisé de la prison, celui où les plus grands dangers potentiels du Sereitei sont retenus, isolés dans des cellules débordant de protections impressionnantes.

A chaque pas dans les couloirs sombres, ils s'enfoncent dans les entrailles de la Terre.

- Une nouvelle recrue, Urahara ?

La voix, polie presque intriguée, sortant d'une de ces cellules perdues dans un détour noir est aussi glaçante qu'irréelle.

- Mayuri, je vous présente Maï.

Tsukiyo sursaute malgré elle. Au sein de son unité, jamais personne ne l'avait appelé par son prénom et lorsqu'elle examine la petite cellule elle tombe nez à nez avec les yeux fous de Kurotsuchi qui l'examine sous toutes les coutures avec un intérêt grandissant.

Avant d'hoqueter d'un rire plus étrange qu'effrayant.

- Ne serait-ce pas Maï _Tsukiyo _! dit-il en insistant lourdement sur son nom.

Et de nouveau son rire se répercute sur les murs de sa cellule et des couloirs sombres qui s'enfoncent un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

- Continuons, dit Urahara d'un ton sans appel.

Décontenancée, Maï obéit sans un mot. Malgré toutes les questions qui fourmillent dans son esprit fiévreux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils n'avaient plus croisé une seule cellule sur leur trajet depuis un moment. Et plus ils progressent le long de cet enchevêtrement de couloirs sombres et étroits, plus elle commence à se demander ce qu'elle fait là.

Et lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtent, Urahara se retourne vers elle en dissimulant à sa vue la cellule qui se trouve dans son dos, une réelle appréhension se trahissant sur ses traits, Maï se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû réellement écouter les mises en garde de Yoruichi.

S'écartant pour la laisser passer, Maï s'avance avec une grande prudence, fixant la cellule plongée dans le noir qui se trouve devant elle.

Un pas puis deux.

Sa vision s'accommode du manque de lumière pour distinguer une silhouette assise, lui tournant le dos, les épaules rentrées, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Et lorsque l'homme se lève et lui fait face le temps se fige.

Maï s'effondre sur le sol.

* * *

**_Au fond du Labyrinthe_**

Le rire de dément du géant au zanpakuto élimé résonne dans les ténèbres, rebondit sur les parois du dôme en un étrange et terrible augure qui se répercute à l'infini dans les abysses noirs du Labyrinthe terrifiant qui s'étend à perte de vue sous leurs yeux.

Et dans un même reflexe, tous se tournent vers le fou qui se joue du Destin d'un sombre éclat de rire, Yachiru sur l'épaule qui l'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Capitaine, on va en sortir vite de cette chose !

En se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte rouge, Yachiru sur l'épaule, il pose la main sur la poignée sans crainte :

- Quoi qu'il m'attende derrière cette porte, je n'ai peur de rien !

Tsukiyo tend la main vers Zaraki pour l'arrêter, mais encore une fois, trop tard. Alors que la porte s'ouvre, elle ne sait qu'une chose. Personne, pas même Zaraki Kenpachi, ne devrait ne serait-ce que regarder cette porte sans trembler.

A peine ont-ils tous passés la porte qu'elle se ferme lentement en un grincement lancinant sur une immense pièce aux allures de chapiteau au toit surélevé en son centre et dont les contours se perdent dans des ténèbres incertaines et glacées. Deux pas devant tout le monde, Zaraki, Yachiru sur les épaules, avance à bon train dégainant son arme, impatient d'en découdre avec tout ce que l'endroit pourrait lui présenter.

Soudain dans une explosion noire la pièce se replie sur elle-même. Lorsque Zaraki relève la tête vers le plafond qui s'effondre, il ne voit pas les parois sombres se mette à grouiller dans un désordre saccadé avant de former des mains d'ombres qui se précipitent dans son dos, agrippant d'une poigne de fer les poignets et les chevilles de la gamine aux cheveux roses.

Surprise, Yachiru s'apprête à crier lorsqu'une main noire sortie du néant se plaque sur sa bouche.

Avant de la tirer d'une force prodigieuse en arrière, l'arrachant à l'aura protectrice du Capitaine de la onzième division.

Et lorsqu'enfin il se retourne, il voit Yachiru disparaître derrière une des nombreuses portes qui se dissimulent dans les ombres diffuses de la pièce. Elle se ferme dans un claquement sinistre, le bois rouge brillant une seconde dans le noir d'un éclat aveuglant avant de disparaître avec sa proie.

Zaraki dont le cerveau vient juste d'intégrer l'improbable situation se précipite en criant d'une voix frénétique :

- YACHIRU !

Le faible vernis policé qui revêt le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi explose dans sa rage lorsqu'il tente par tous les moyens de se frayer un chemin dans sa prison qui s'est déjà refermée. La porte n'est plus et seuls les murs noirs et meubles de leur prison reçoivent les coups d'une puissance démesurée du géant dément qui a perdu toute sa raison.

- YACHIRU !

De nouveau, Tsukiyo s'interpose pour tenter de l'arrêter mais en vain.

- Arrêtez !

- YACHIRU !

- Arrêtez ! crie-t-elle. A chacun des coups, vous rendez son retour un peu plus difficile Zaraki ! Reprenez-vous ! Immédiatement !

S'interposant entre le mur et Zaraki, zanpakuto dégainé, prête à recevoir une nouvelle salve de coups aussi désordonnés que puissants, elle tente de capter l'attention du Capitaine. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, Yoruichi, Urahara et Byakuya se glissent dans son dos et ils ne sont pas de trop pour immobiliser au sol le fou furieux qui tente encore de se relever.

Zaraki n'a peur de rien ou presque.

- Yachiru ! s'époumone-t-il encore face contre terre, le souffle coupé par un coup bien senti de Yoruichi.

- C'est votre Lieutenant, Zaraki, j'ose espérer que vous avez un peu confiance en ses capacités ! dit Tsukiyo.

Puis, elle se tourne vers Kurotsuchi qui regarde la scène avec un intérêt presque déplacé.

- Mayuri, je crois que c'est le moment de nous sortir tout votre attirail, dit Tsukiyo. Cela devrait nous aider d'avoir un visuel.

Avoir un visuel… Tous exceptés Nemu qui s'est déjà affairé et Kurotsuchi qui soupire se demande bien ce qu'elle veut dire par-là. L'assistante du Capitaine du Département Recherche et Développement du Sereitei tend un écran blanc qu'elle pend sur un des murs et donne d'un geste solennelle la télécommande à Kurotsuchi.

Byakuya préfère ne pas se demander d'où elle peut sortir quelque chose d'aussi _grand._

Tous, même Zaraki, en oublie leur situation désespérée et la scène improbable qui se joue devant lorsque l'image à l'écran s'agite une seconde avant de se stabiliser. Kenpachi fronce les sourcils, se relève lentement, fixant l'écran en faisant bousculer tous ceux qui le maintenait à terre il y a une seconde qui comprenne ce qu'un visuel signifiait…

- Yachiru ?

A l'écran, c'est la vision de la jeune Lieutenant qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

- Yachiru, tu nous entends ? Où tu es ? Où…

- Non, dis Mayuri, on ne peut qu'observer pas interagir.

- Mais peut-être que cela nous permettra de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouve, dit Byakuya.

Ou au moins calmer Zaraki en lui montrant que son Lieutenant est toujours en vie, pensent tous ceux qui braquent leurs regards inquiets sur le géant.

- Mais comment est-ce que… , commence Urahara.

Une question qui reste en suspens lorsque la petite silhouette de Yachiru lève la tête, encerclée par des ombres noires aux allures de bêtes sauvages aussi cruelles que disgracieuses qui fixent leurs regards jaunes sur elle.

- Yachiru, murmure d'une voix plein d'inquiétude Zaraki.

Les monstres aux babines retroussées affichent des rangées de dents plus qu'honorables et dépassent la gamines d'une bonne tête. Byakuya remarque sans peine que Zaraki est pétrifié devant les images qui défilent.

Il a peur.

Pas pour lui mais pour elle.

C'était donc cela le Bankaï de son Grand-Père.

Si Tsukiyo le connait aussi bien, c'est qu'il avait eu le temps de se battre de toutes ses forces face à elle. Et quelque part, cette simple pensée le rassure un peu et éloigne la question de l'impossibilité de leur situation.

Y avait-il derrière chacune de ses portes rouges qui se perdent dans les sombres détours de cette pièce mouvante une version de leur propre enfer personnel ? Y avait-il une porte pour chacun d'entre eux ? Y avait-il une porte pour lui ?

A quoi pouvait bien ressembler un tel endroit ?

Il aurait bien été tenté de croire que ses plus grandes craintes, il était déjà en train de les vivre en levant les yeux vers Tsukiyo et que rien de pire ne pourrait l'attendre derrière ces méandres rouge.

Mais Zaraki lui aussi était persuadé que rien ne pourrait l'effrayer. Et là, il assiste impuissant au calvaire de son Lieutenant.

- Yachiru n'est pas votre Lieutenant pour rien, dit Yoruichi, elle saura se sortir de là sans votre aide.

Et le regard que lui renvoie Zaraki montre que la logique n'a plus aucune part dans ses raisonnements.

- Yachiru, murmure-t-il…

Yachiru tourne la tête en jaugeant d'un regard la menace et pose sa main sur son Zanpakuto. Prête à dégainer, elle ne peut imaginer à ce moment les têtes, serrées les unes contre les autres se tourner avidement vers l'écran en tentant d'avoir la meilleure place car personne à part Zaraki n'avait jamais vu la gamine aux cheveux roses se battre.

Lorsque Byakuya voit Zaraki se tendre lui aussi vers l'écran, il doute un instant que même son Capitaine n'ait jamais vu de quoi elle est réellement capable.

Et lorsqu'elle sort son zanpakuto de son fourreau rose, tous retiennent leur souffle, se demandant bien les pouvoirs que peuvent receler la lame du Lieutenant de la onzième Division.

Yachiru, nullement impressionnée par la situation fait tournoyer sa lame d'un geste ample :

- Dévore, Hine !

Alors qu'un tremblement anime l'acier, tous les shinigamis qui regardent la scène se pressent devant l'écran les yeux grands ouverts.

La lame explose d'une aura rose avant de se tordre dans tous les sens en s'évanouissant dans un nuage vaporeux. Puis il se matérialise en deux Loups qui montent la garde de part et d'autre du Lieutenant en montrant des crocs impressionnants.

Mais rose…

Et lorsque les deux molosses se lancent avec une férocité et une voracité incroyables sur les ennemis de Yachiru, taillant dans la masse avec une efficacité redoutable, tous reculent avec respect devant les capacités d'Hine.

Mais malgré leur appréciation des talents du zanpakuto, ils ne peuvent totalement se départir de leur petit rictus déconcerté devant la tornade pleine de dents qui s'agite dans tous les sens dans un nuage_ rose_…

Et lorsque les deux monstres ont mis à bas les dernières velléités de l'endroit à produire tout un tas de créatures bizarres aux yeux jaunes plus étranges les unes que les autres contre Yachiru, ils retournent bien sagement vers leur maîtresse, passant de monstres sanguinaires à de gentils toutous à la queue frémissante en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

Yachiru tout sourire leur lance quelques bonbons qu'ils engloutissent d'un coup de langue et sort un bout du haori du Kenpachi qu'elle lui avait arraché avant qu'ils soient séparés si brutalement.

- Hine, cherche !

Les deux molosses reniflent le bout d'étoffe, se consultent du regard d'un air complice avant de s'élancer à travers les murs de la pièce, dévorant _littéralement_ tout sur leur passage, Yachiru sur leurs talons.

Le sol se met à trembler avec une force effroyable, tous voient le mur de la pièce voler en éclat entre la gueule des deux Loups roses accompagnés de la gamine qui ne s'est pas départie une seule seconde de son grand sourire.

A peine a-t-elle mis un pas dans la pièce qu'elle range Hine d'un geste dans son fourreau sous les regards éberlués de ses spectateurs, les deux Loups disparaissant dans la seconde, et saute dans les bras de son Ken-chan qui a bien du mal à cacher son soulagement en la replaçant d'office d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû partir.

Sur ses épaules.

Se sentant à nouveau serein, du moins autant que Zaraki Kenpachi puisse l'être, il fixe la prochaine porte avec une certaine appréhension. Quoi qu'il se cache derrière cette barrière rouge, il le doit le prendre au sérieux.

A vrai dire, Byakuya se dit que personne n'a l'air de vouloir être le premier à franchir la porte qui se dresse devant eux.

Lui-même hésite un instant.

Et lorsque Tsukiyo s'avance en premier, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Tenant Meïan d'une main et son katana de l'autre, elle ouvre la porte avec une grande prudence en poussant le panneau de bois rouge, tous marchant dans ses pas, se demandant bien ce qui pourrait surgir des ombres de cette prison étrange.

Byakuya observe la scène, surpris de la reconnaitre. Ce n'était plus un large chapiteau aux multiples ouvertures mais une succession de couloirs sombres qu'il avait lui-même arpenté il y a peu. Les premières cellules sur sa droite et la lumière crue et verdâtre qui se projettent sporadiquement sur les murs confirment rapidement ses soupçons.

Ils sont au cœur du nid des asticots.

Et si un instant, il se demande si cette porte est bien destinée à Tsukiyo, un seul regard lui confirme qu'il ne se trompe pas. La main crispée sur la garde de son Zanpakuto et la tension qui transparait dans chacun de ses gestes prudents ne trompe personne. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à montrer sa nervosité.

- Me dites pas que…, commence Yoruichi alors qu'Urahara se tourne vers Tsukiyo, la même question sur les lèvres.

- Si, l'interrompt abruptement Tsukiyo.

- Merde, conclue Immamura d'une voix faible.

Alors que Zaraki comme Byakuya tente de comprendre les sous-entendus qui filtrent entre les quatre anciens membres de la milice, Kurotsuchi est bien le seul à s'amuser de la situation. Après tout pense Byakuya, lui aussi avait fait partie des murs, même il n'était pas vraiment du même côté des barreaux.

- J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique à quoi on doit s'attendre ! s'exclame Zaraki énervé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

Tsukiyo s'arrête brusquement, mais c'est Yoruichi qui prend la parole en se tournant vers Zaraki

- Il y a cinquante ans, le plus dangereux des prisonniers du nid des asticots s'est échappé de sa cellule. Toutes les issues ont été condamnées immédiatement et lorsqu'Urahara et moi nous avons pu y mettre un pied les seuls survivants du nid n'étaient autres qu'Immamura, Maï et Kurotsuchi.

- Nous avions conclu un pacte pour qu'il nous aide, dit Tsukiyo.

- Un pacte ? dit Kurotsuchi. On peut appeler ça comme ça, continue-t-il ironiquement.

- L'évadé constituait une menace telle pour le Sereitei que nous avons dû appliquer les mesures d'urgences, dit Urahara.

- Les mesures d'urgence ? demande Zaraki.

- Si nous n'étions pas sortis au bout de vingt-quatre heures, le nid et tout ce qu'il pouvait y contenir devait être englouti.

Urahara teste du doigt la solidité des murs.

- Ou que nous soyons réellement, ce lieu est en tout point semblable au nid. Ce qui veut dire que la moindre attaque d'envergure détruirait les murs et le piège se refermerait sur nous tel qu'il a été conçu.

Zaraki est visiblement déçu de devoir la jouer discret et lorsqu'ils sortent enfin des couloirs noirs, ils tombent sur la cour des prisonniers que Byakuya avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Mais au lieu du spectacle de ces âmes perdues aux regards ternes, le spectacle est d'une tout autre nature.

Les corps sont disposés dans une macabre mascarade, un tableau funeste où les corps des prisonniers et des gardes sont enchevêtrés dans une toile humaine presqu'aussi insoutenable que l'odeur putride qui s'en dégage.

- Intéressant…

Tous se retournent sur Kurotsuchi qui inspecte la scène avec un recul dérangeant.

- Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs, continue-t-il froidement avec l'air d'un expert inspectant une scène connue.

Il se tourne vers Yoruichi détaillant le fourreau de jade du zanpakuto qui pend sur sa hanche.

- Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs…

* * *

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigamis_**

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Alors que Yachiru vient juste de retrouver l'abri douillet des épaules de Kenpachi, elle fixe l'écran qui affiche encore sa propre vision et s'amuse à fermer les yeux.

Juste avant de se rendre compte que, ne pouvant elle-même voire l'effet produit sur l'image, cela n'a rien de vraiment drôle.

Alors elle s'empare d'un bond de la télécommande sous les yeux ahuris de Kurotsuchi qui ne l'a même pas vu venir et appuie frénétiquement sur toutes les touches, l'écran ne cessant de passer d'une image à l'autre…

Et tous reconnaissent pêle-mêle… Les couloirs de la Division huit, cinq, six, onze, les appartements privés de quelques clans nobles…

Lorsque l'image se stabilise à nouveau sur l'écran.

- Oh, je suis revenue sur moi, s'exclame Yachiru en se retournant vers Zaraki, avec un amusement particulièrement naïf.

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourne, l'image reste statique, une mise en abyme parfaite de la vision de l'écran qui se reflète à l'infini dans l'iris de Yoruichi.

Avec un sourire qui aurait fait fuir les plus braves, elle se tourne vers Kurotsuchi et l'image suit parfaitement son regard.

- Mayuri, dit-il du même ton calme qui annonce une tempête dévastatrice à venir.

- Yoruichi, je…

- _Mayuri…_

Et tous se tournent vers l'écran qui se focalise de plus en plus sur Kurotsuchi qui tente vainement de fuir.

Dans un même mouvement tous se penchent sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, encore un peu plus, accompagné de quelques « Ooooh » suivis de « Ahhhh » impressionnés.

Sans même y penser, Yachiru tend un sac avec quelques friandises où Immamura et Urahara piochent allègrement.

Et après un mouvement particulièrement audacieux :

- Y a une inventivité remarquable, dit Immamura.

- Accompagné d'une rage contenue particulièrement agréable à voir, ajoute Urahara dans un « crunch » appréciateur.

- Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire une chose pareille, dit Zaraki avec une voix autant emplie de crainte que de respect.

Se penchant tous à nouveau sur la gauche, un peu plus, un peu plus, encore un peu… Au point qu'ils basculent tous sur le sol dans un fracas pour le moins coordonné…

Enfin presque tous.

Nemu reste totalement impassible devant l'écran et le spectacle affligeant de cette bande d'idiots et sort stoïquement un petit panneau en carton avec une inscription.

10/10.


	8. Chapter 8

La suite enfin...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**QUATRIEME JOUR 3**

**_Cinquante ans plus tôt_**

Yoruichi froisse d'un geste furieux la missive qu'elle vient juste de lire. Urahara baisse la tête nerveusement en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle prenne une décision. Le prisonnier le plus dangereux du nid venait de s'échapper alors qu'il avait laissé son second sur place.

Il avait réussi à fermer toutes les issues avant qu'un seul prisonnier ne puisse s'échapper. _Personne_ ne peut plus s'échapper du nid.

Ni les prisonniers ni les gardiens.

- Combien d'hommes ? demande Yoruichi.

- Sept, dit Urahara d'une voix blanche.

- Tsukiyo ?

Urahara baisse la tête en acquiesçant. Préoccupée, Yoruichi demande à Urahara de l'attendre un instant et traverse nombre de pièces avant d'arriver dans ses appartements privés. S'agenouillant devant un grand secrétaire d'ébène, elle ouvre les deux portes du bas et enlève un petit panneau en trompe l'œil dissimulant une cache secrète d'où elle sort son propre zanpakuto.

Nerveusement, elle soupèse la lame emprisonnée dans un fourreau vert de jade et la coince dans sa ceinture en enfilant son haori de Capitaine pour la dissimuler. Elle jette un œil dans son dos et ouvre la fenêtre avant de s'enfuir purement et simplement par les toits.

Elle devait régler ce problème seule et agir en tant que Capitaine. Une fois en vue du nid, elle se dit que personne n'aurait pu deviner l'urgence de la situation. Les hommes de la milice affichent un calme terrifiant au vue de la situation.

- Capitaine, nous vous attendions pour condamner le nid, dit l'un de ses hommes.

Condamner le nid c'est condamner sept hommes de la milice, sept de ses collègues. Peut-être même sept de ses amis. Et cet homme n'a pas le moindre tremblement dans la voix. Yoruichi renferme sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto et dit du même ton :

- Dans vingt-quatre heures, si je ne suis pas sortie, vous appliquerez la procédure.

Surpris, l'homme sort de son rôle et s'apprête à protester. Mais Yoruichi ne l'écoute pas et se dirige vers la dernière entrée non scellée du nid pour tomber nez à nez avec Urahara qui l'attend calmement.

J'aurai du m'en douter, pense-t-elle.

- Kisuke c'est mon rôle et ma responsabilité. J'irai seule.

- Et moi je connais cette prison dans ces moindres recoins et tous les prisonniers du nid mieux que quiconque.

La culpabilité qui perce dans ces quelques mots n'échappe pas à Yoruichi. Elle sait que quoi qu'elle dise, il la suivrait. Se débarrassant de son haori, la main sur la garde son zanpakuto, elle pense que sa présence ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

Surpris de voir un zanpakuto pendre sur la hanche de Yoruichi, il détaille le fourreau de jade sans voix.

- Kisuke, tu devras faire tout ce que je te demande, absolument tout ce que je te demande.

Urahara acquiesce, étonné de sentir une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son Capitaine et la suit dans l'antre de nid.

* * *

Maï ferme les yeux une seconde tentant de ralentir son cœur qui cogne frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point !

Prenant une longue respiration, elle crispe ses poings pour contrôler les tremblements nerveux qui agitent ses bras. Elle doit se reprendre au plus vite et agir. Elle entend des bruits de pas se précipitant et se plaque contre la paroi poisseuse du couloir.

Mais les pas s'éloignent. La bande de loups enragés qui rodent dans un couloir parallèle au sien ont trouvé une proie. Un des gardiens du nid vient de se faire coincer par les prisonniers.

Vu les cris et le son des coups sourds qu'elle entend, il se défend férocement. Cependant Maï, en écoutant le bruit des pas qui se précipitent, sait que ses adversaires sont bien trop nombreux pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Doit-elle agir au risque d'y laisser sa peau ?

- Quatrième technique d'immobilisation, corde rampante !

Maï se tend contre la paroi. Cette voix… Elle la reconnait, c'est Immamura. Soupirant, elle sait déjà que sa décision est prise en se plaquant contre le mur. Toute sa vie, son regard froid et réaliste sur ceux qui l'entourent a toujours mis une distance entre elle et le monde. Personne n'a jamais essayé de voir ce qui pouvait bien se dissimuler derrière cette barrière ou pire ils feignaient de l'ignorer tout en exprimant un certain malaise avec lequel elle a appris à vivre.

Immamura n'a jamais cherché à briser ce mur qui la sépare du monde. Non, il l'a regardé en face, l'a délibérément ignoré et s'est moqué de son regard désabusé en moins de mots qu'il en faut pour se présenter.

Elle avait failli s'emporter devant ce grand idiot qui se payait sa tête avant même de lui avoir adressé trois mots. Et dans la seconde, interdite devant le petit sourire moqueur qu'il lui renvoyait, elle s'était dit que jamais personne n'avait jamais osé se moquer d'elle, face à face.

Revenant subitement au présent, elle trouve enfin l'endroit exact où Immamura est en train de se battre comme un beau diable. Il est juste là, dans le couloir parallèle au sien et elle se prépare à agir.

Commençant les incantations, elle se prépare à lancer une attaque puissante de kido.

- Immamura ! Ecartes-toi !

Elle espère qu'Immamura soit suffisamment libre de ses mouvements pour se déporter alors qu'une flamme rouge explose le haut de la fine cloison qui les sépare. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Maï assomme le premier prisonnier sur sa gauche alors qu'Immamura ne perd pas son temps en s'occupant de la femme qui le tenait encore à sa merci il y a une seconde.

Mais l'effet de surprise ne dure pas et Maï évite de peu une attaque sournoise, voyant son adversaire envoyer un barreau d'acier avec une telle force qu'il se tord contre les restes du pan de mur dans son dos.

Elle prend le prochain coup de plein fouet, l'acier tordu ricochant contre son épaule alors qu'Immamura glisse ses mains dans le cou de l'homme qui s'apprête à frapper à nouveau. Dans un craquement bref, il s'effondre.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, siffle-t-il.

Si trois autres prisonniers ne s'étaient pas précipités sur eux, elle aurait sûrement trouver quelque répartie devant son effronterie et son sens de l'humour plus que douteux. C'est elle qui vient de lui prêter main forte !

S'assurant d'une main que la blessure de son épaule ne l'empêche pas de se battre, elle serre les dents en voyant d'autres prisonniers s'avancer.

Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

Faisant signe à Immamura, ils passent le trou béant qu'elle vient juste de créer et fonce vers le cœur de la prison. La seule chose qui peut faire peur aux prisonniers qui venaient juste de se libérer de leur cellule se trouve là. Ils ne les suivraient pas, du moins pas tous, constate-t-elle en entendant des bruit de poursuite précipitée derrière eux. Heureusement, le cœur du nid est un vrai labyrinthe et elle sait exactement où elle va.

Rapidement, ils sèment leurs poursuivants. Peut-être même avaient-ils rebroussé chemin de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à chacun des détours du fin fond de cette prison glacée.

Et peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas torts.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, Immamura s'arrête, demandant d'un regard à Maï si elle n'a pas définitivement perdu la tête !

Ignorant sa demande silencieuse, elle s'approche des barreaux, hésitant à les toucher.

- Kurotsuchi, je dois vous parler !

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir attendu d'avoir repris son souffle, elle regrette de paraître aussi désespérée et haletante. Dans la pénombre de la cellule, Kurotsuchi s'approche lentement et Maï fait tout pour retenir son mouvement de recul devant ses yeux fous qui la fixent.

- Maï Tsukiyo, il est un peu tôt pour votre visite quotidienne.

- Ne faîtes pas comme si vous ignoriez la situation, Kurotsuchi ! _Il_ s'est évadé et a libéré tous les prisonniers pour semer le chaos ! J'ai besoin d'accéder au coffre avant lui. Et sans vous, je n'y arriverai pas.

Kurotsuchi intrigué s'approche un peu plus encore des barreaux.

- Au coffre ?

- C'est l'endroit où sont déposés les zanpakuto des gardes. Je dois récupérer Meïan _avant lui_ !

- Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je Maï ? Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

La vie, pense ironiquement Maï qui connait bien les mesures d'urgence de la Milice. Mais elle sait que cet argument ne suffirait pas vraiment pour ce cinglé.

- Vous avez toujours voulu voir de vos propres yeux ce qu'un _tisseur _peut accomplir. Si vous nous aidez, vous serez gagnant sur tous les tableaux. Si nous mettons la main en premier sur Meïan, vous pourrez voir toute l'étendue de ces talents

Maï affronte le regard de Kurotsuchi sans sourciller.

- Si c'est _lui_ qui met la main dessus en premier, vous serez aux premières loges.

- Comment résister? dit-il en s'amusant lui-même de sa réplique.

Kurotsuchi glisse ses doigts sur les barreaux et sous les yeux éberlués de Tsukiyo et Immamura, la porte s'ouvre sans lui opposer la moindre résistance et il prend sans aucune hésitation _la bonne direction._

Le savant fou en tête, tous ceux qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin s'écartent avec crainte. Un seul des regards de Kurotsuchi suffisant à faire fuir les plus téméraires qui regardent Maï et Immamura s'avancer dans son sillage sans trop y croire.

Le chaos et l'odeur de mort qui envahit le nid devient un peu plus insupportable à chaque pas. Les prisonniers, livrés à eux-mêmes, se prêtent à une guerre sans pitié ni réel but pour consumer leur frustration d'être de nouveau libre sans pouvoir sortir du nid. Le coffre se trouve à deux pas, encore un dernier tournant et Maï pense pour la première fois qu'ils ont peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

Kurotsuchi s'arrête brusquement, levant la tête avec une curiosité étrange.

Le cœur de Maï manque un battement lorsqu'elle voit l'homme qui se tient en face d'elle, faisant tournoyer Meïan d'une main experte.

- Immamura, fuit !

Mais l'homme fait tourner la lame qui devient plus noire que la nuit en murmurant des mots qu'il ne saisit pas et il se retrouve totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Libère-le ! ordonne Maï prête à se battre. Tu peux peut-être utiliser mon arme comme si c'était la tienne mais tu ne peux rien contre moi avec Meïan.

Immamura regarde sans comprendre.

Comment cet homme pouvait se servir de la toute la puissance d'un zanpakuto qui n'est pas le sien ? Pourquoi Maï ne s'en étonne-t-elle pas plus que ça ? Pourquoi est-il comme prisonnier dans son propre corps?

Pourquoi Kurotsuchi fait semblant d'être immobilisé et dévore la scène avec un sourire pour le moins dérangeant ?

Le prisonnier s'avance vers Maï qui n'esquisse pas le moindre geste, totalement hypnotisée par son regard noir. Il se penche sur son oreille et murmure :

- Tu les entends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Chante Benihime !

Un puissant jet de lumière rouge transperce la main de l'homme qui laisse tomber Meïan. Sortant de sa transe, Maï se précipite vers son zanpakuto devançant l'homme d'un battement de cœur. Retrouvant enfin sa liberté de mouvement, Immamura tire Tsukiyo en arrière, évitant de peu le poing de l'homme qui disparait rapidement dans un couloir.

- Immamura, Tsukiyo, dit Yoruichi soulagée de les voir encore vivants avant de se tourner, Kurotsuchi ? continue-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux devant l'incongru de sa présence… Quelle est la situation ?

Mais Maï ne l'écoute pas et se précipite à la poursuite de l'homme qu'ils venaient d'affronter. Sur ses pas, ils la suivent dans cette folle course poursuite qui les voit déboucher, haletant sur la grande cour des prisonniers.

Il est là, de l'autre côté de la cour, brandissant ses mains dans des gestes lents et compliqués. Un filet vaporeux et sombre s'échappe de ses paumes offertes et s'entortille dans les airs avant de marquer de son empreinte de nuit le plafond d'inscriptions sous la formes d'arabesques compliquées illisibles.

Et à peine le dernier signe s'imprime-t-il sur la pierre à nue, que tous les prisonniers en train de se battre sans ordre ni but au sein de la cour s'arrête brusquement. Un silence glaçant fait place au chaos et dans un même souffle tous les regards se tournent vers eux.

L'homme ferme ses poings et dans un désordre indescriptible, tous se précipitent avec une rage effroyable qui semble décupler leur force.

Immamura lance une série d'attaque de kido impressionnante tandis que Yoruichi fait valser ses trois premiers adversaires avec une vitesse proprement vertigineuse. Urahara fait danser Benihime dans une valse rouge mortelle alors que Kurotsuchi se met à l'écart pour observer avec un plaisir évident la scène.

Seule Maï reste en retrait, ne faisant que réagir aux attaques, le regard perdu dans les inscriptions gravées au-dessus d'eux et vers l'homme qui les regarde se débattre.

Mais plus ils repoussent leurs assaillants et plus ils reviennent à la charge avec une férocité sauvage. Insensibles aux coups, même les plus puissants, leurs yeux ont perdu toute humanité, leurs gestes toutes mesures.

Urahara fixe un des prisonniers qui vient de perdre un bras et qui perd une quantité impressionnante de sang par une blessure au flanc gauche. Et pourtant, il charge encore comme un forcené, insensible à la douleur, pris dans une furie frénétique.

- On ne va pas pouvoir longtemps ainsi, dit Urahara en resserrant sa poigne sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

- Je sais, réplique sombrement Yoruichi en prenant d'une main sa propre lame.

Urahara n'a pas le temps de se demander quelle puissance pouvait bien révéler le zanpakuto de son amie que deux prisonniers se précipitent dans son dos.

- Couchez-vous et quoi qu'il arrive, fermez les yeux ! crie Yoruichi en brandissant son arme.

Devant l'urgence qui éclate dans la voix de leur Capitaine, tous s'exécutent dans la seconde.

- Euriale, éveilles-toi !

Un souffle froid et une puissance monstrueuse et glacée se libèrent, une peur primale les plaquant contre le sol, les jambes tremblantes.

Puis le silence et l'odeur de mort envahit la cour brisés par le bruit d'un zanpakuto que l'on replace dans son fourreau.

- Relevez-vous, ordonne sèchement Yoruichi.

Sans un mot, ils s'exécutent et contemplent sans voix les corps emmêlés qui gisent sur le sol, une expression de terreur absolue figée dans leur dernier regard.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se perdre dans le macabre spectacle ni dans de sombres spéculations sur ce que Yoruichi avait déchaîné. Les inscriptions qui parsèment le plafond se mettent à luire puis à se mouvoir dans une sombre et hypnotique danse dont les mouvements s'accélèrent un peu plus à chaque seconde sous le regard du Prisonnier. Puis il brandit ses mains offertes qui scintillent dans un sombre chatoiement qui s'étire comme des filaments qui s'élancent vers eux dans un sifflement sourd.

Tsukiyo, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi brandit Meïan, un souffle noir et glacé se levant :

- Bankaï !

* * *

**_Quatrième Jour _**

**_Au cœur du Labyrinthe_**

Tous restent une seconde sans mot devant le spectacle des corps qui s'étalent une macabre scène sous leurs yeux.

- Je vois que c'est quelqu'un à prendre au sérieux, dit Byakuya en balayant du regard les cadavres qui s'amoncèlent sous ses yeux.

Il ne voit pas que seuls Zaraki et Yachiru acquiescent à ses propos, ceux qui avaient déjà vécu la scène sachant très bien que le véritable responsable de ce massacre n'était autre que Yoruichi.

Comme dans leurs souvenirs, l'homme se tient à l'autre bout de la cour, prêt à agir.

- On doit s'attendre à quoi ? demande Zaraki.

Tous jettent un œil discret à Tsukiyo qui se mord les lèvres nerveusement.

- C'est un tisseur, le meilleur qui ait jamais existé, capable de manipuler tout ce qui est ou a été vivant, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les fils noirs qui s'agitent des mains de l'homme se mettent à gagner un à un tous les cadavres qui tressautent dans un même mouvement.

Puis les fils se mettent à chercher de nouvelles proies.

Tous reculent et évitent de justesse la première vague.

- C'était le chef du Clan de la Lune, de mon Clan murmure Tsukiyo en dégainant Meïan.

La lame du zanpakuto s'illumine d'une incandescence noire avant de s'ouvrir en une sombre corolle qui s'étirent en longs fils de nuit cherchant à contrer la deuxième attaque de l'homme qui observe la scène à bonne distance.

Les morts se relèvent dans un synchronisme parfait en se tournant dans un même mouvement bien peu naturel vers les intrus.

Byakuya n'a pas le temps de s'en étonner car les prisonniers manipulés comme des pantins par les fils d'ombre se lancent avec une férocité effroyable vers eux.

Urahara fait danser Bénihime qui tranche à tout va, Zaraki qui enrage de ne pouvoir libérer sa puissance frappe encore et encore tous ceux qui s'accrochent, Yachiru sur l'épaule, Yoruichi dont le corps se met à scintiller d'une aura électrique fait une démonstration terrible de sa vitesse en virevoltant au milieu de la mêlée avec une agilité féline et Byakuya disperse Senbonzakura qui fait des ravage dans les rangs, déchiquetant tout sur son passage.

Tandis que Kurotsuchi, étrangement détaché, reste à l'écart, Nemu à ses côtés, en observant avec intérêt le combat qui se déroule entre Maï et le tisseur.

Les fils qui se chassent et se pourchassent se mêlent dans un inextricable balai noir et Byakuya comprend que Tsukiyo vise les attaques que l'homme dirige contre eux. Il cherche à les contrôler comme il manipule les pauvres âmes qu'il tient en son pouvoir et il doit avouer que s'il avait à contrer aussi bien les attaques de prisonniers et celles de l'homme, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour être pris au piège.

Immamura, Urahara et Yoruichi l'ont compris depuis le début en empêchant le moindre de leurs assaillants d'approcher à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

Une situation dont Kurotsuchi sait admirablement tirer parti pour observer à sa guise le combat.

Enfin le dernier des prisonniers tombe à terre, le corps proprement coupé en deux par un coup rageur de Zaraki qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Un silence de mort plane sur la cour.

Puis dans un immonde gargouillis organique, les corps démembrés se reconstituent, lentement se relèvent et dans un même élan, ils se jettent à nouveau sur leurs cibles avec une force encore plus grande.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Byakuya pour comprendre que l'issue du combat ne se joue qu'entre Tsukiyo et cet homme.

Prenant appui sur le sol, elle saute sur le plafond, posant un genou à terre, elle cherche fébrilement une faille sur les symboles gravés dans la pierre. Mais à peine a-t-elle mis sa main sur les premiers signes, que l'homme bondit et elle esquive un coup en se lançant sur la gauche. Mais une des inscriptions se délie en un fil noir qui s'enroule sur sa cheville droite.

Incapable de s'en défaire, Tsukiyo se retrouve attachée à la pierre et l'homme en profite en se précipitant à une vitesse étonnante. Elle recule, encore et encore. Et plus elle tente de se détacher de son entrave, plus le fil se raccourcit.

A l'envers, accroupie sur le fil, les cheveux dans les yeux, elle évalue rapidement la marche de manœuvre qui lui reste. Trop peu, bien trop peu. Tenant Meïan dans la main droite, elle coupe littéralement en deux les fils qui courent vers elle mais elle ne peut plus s'échapper devant son adversaire qui avance.

Lentement il s'approche, posant un genou sur le sol en glissant sa main dans son cou pour la forcer à relever la tête et affronter son regard.

La lueur noire de la folie danse dans les yeux de l'homme.

Tsukiyo tente de se dégager en brandissant Meïan. Une dernière attaque aussi vaine que futile que l'homme balaye d'un geste.

- Je te laisse la vie sauve si tu réponds honnêtement à mes questions, ma fille.

_Ma fille ! _Surpris, Byakuya délaisse un temps son propre champ de bataille pour tourner la tête vers eux.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi travailles-tu pour eux ! Pourquoi refuses-tu la puissance que t'offres Meïan ? Pourquoi refuses-tu ton héritage? Toi et moi, nous pourrions leur faire payer à tous leur arrogance à se croire les Maîtres !

- Je les entends, dit-elle. Je les entends, même lorsque Meïan n'est pas encore éveillée. Ils résonnent à mon oreille ces murmures dans le noir, ces discours de grandeurs et de puissance, de pouvoir et de mort. Je sais quelle puissance se cache dans cette lame Je sais aussi quel est le prix à payer. Quel intérêt de posséder une telle arme si c'est pour sombrer un peu plus chaque jour dans l'abîme sans fin de la folie ! Je ne veux pas finir comme vous, père avec mon nom sur une des cellules du nid !

L'homme se met à rire, un rire glaçant et noir.

- Et c'est là où tu te trompes, ma fille. Ils m'ont fait croire que j'étais un élément important de leur petit monde, ils m'ont promis d'intégrer l'élite de l'élite devant mes capacités et mon dévouement pour me poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion parce que ma puissance les effrayait !

Maï ne détourne plus les yeux, affrontant froidement son père :

- Votre route a dévié depuis bien longtemps, bien avant que les premiers signes n'alertent le Sereitei, bien avant que l'on vous trompe pour vous enfermer dans cette sombre prison ! Mère a payé le prix de votre folie naissante !

Byakuya tout en esquivant un coup en sautant sur la droite, dirigeant Senbonzakura de sa main droite, se remémore le dossier que lui avait donné Soi Fon. La mère de Tsukiyo était morte pendant ses études à l'académie et son père avait été muté à la division zéro.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait lu sur le dossier, la vérité était toute autre.

Une vérité qu'elle avait dû découvrir le jour en travaillant au nid.

Il imagine sans peine leur première confrontation.

L'homme se fend d'un sourire glaçant et avance calmement vers Maï :

- Ta mère ne comprenait rien à la véritable puissance. C'était une entrave à mes véritables pouvoirs de tisseur. C'était nécessaire.

Un sursaut de terreur et de haine fait trembler Maï qui relève ses yeux noirs sur son adversaire. A cet instant, Byakuya comprend qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné son père sans véritablement croire à sa culpabilité.

Une lueur malsaine dansant dans les yeux, elle se précipite sur son adversaire qui se contente d'observer la tempête prête à fondre sur lui avec un petit sourire de contentement.

- Bankaï !

Un vent noir se lève, soufflant la pièce d'une aura glaciale et Maï s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à la garde de son zanpakuto,

- Vous avez le pouvoir de manipuler à votre guise tout ce qui est, tout ce qui a été, père, dit Tsukiyo. Mais Meïan est différente, elle ne sait faire qu'une chose, détruire !

Soudain son haori de Capitaine se fond dans un magma noir qui se répand et gagne chaque parcelle de son kimono, se glissant jusqu'à ses poignets et son cou laissant une sombre traînée miroitante aux enchevêtrements complexes. Byakuya reconnaît alors les signes, les mêmes inscriptions de nuit que celles qui s'étalaient sur la pierre du nid.

- Coupe Meïan !

La lame explose alors en une multitude de fils d'ombre qui filent le long des murs et les corps qui se relevaient sans cesse dans des attaques plus violentes à mesure qu'ils perdaient tout semblant d'humanité se figent dans une fresque aussi absurde que grotesque.

Avant d'exploser dans un maelström de chair et de sang monstrueux qui se répand aussi bien sur les murs que sur les shinigamis qui affrontaient ces monstres une seconde auparavant. Couverts de cet immonde mélange de boyaux et de tripes sanguinolentes, ils se figent une seconde devant l'horreur de la situation.

Avec l'odeur insoutenable qui s'en dégage, Byakuya aurait mis depuis longtemps un genou à terre s'ils ne pataugeaient pas déjà dans cette fange répugnante.

Levant la tête, il voit son capitaine se battre contre son adversaire avec une férocité terrible. Mais sa colère rend chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses attaques prévisibles presque brouillonnes. Son père esquive sans le moindre effort chaque coup et lorsqu'il s'apprête à riposter, Byakuya sait que son capitaine est incapable de se reculer à temps. Il le voit avancer presque au ralenti, lorsqu'un trait rouge transperce le bras de l'homme et le fait reculer, surpris.

A peine a-t-il reculé que le poing puissant de Yoruichi le fait chanceler, il recule de quelque pas avant qu'une fleur étincelante déploie tout autour de lui ses pétales d'un rouge écarlate avant de les refermer brutalement sur sa proie.

Le piège d'Immamura se referme et l'Homme s'effondre.

Immobilisé, il met toute son énergie à relever la tête pour voir la lame de Tsukiyo se baisser.

- Coupe, Meïan.

Encore emprisonné par les pétales translucides, Byakuya voit avec horreur son corps se figer puis se tordre dans tous les sens avant d'exploser littéralement contre les parois de sa prison qui s'étire une seconde avant de disparaître, laissant une traînée sombre sur le sol.

Mais ni Urahara ni Yoruichi n'ont baissé leur garde. Tsukiyo n'a pas lâché Meïan et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers eux, son regard noir le fait reculer.

- Maï, lâche ton arme, dit prudemment Urahara.

Et déjà Yoruichi et Immamura se préparent à agir.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, une onde de puissance dévastatrice s'échappant de Meïan, Tsukiyo s'apprête à frapper tout ce qui se dresse devant elle sans distinction lorsque un second piège d'Immamura se déclenche, une gangue de pure énergie s'enroulant autour d'elle, l'immobilisant une fraction de seconde. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Yoruichi se glisse dans son dos et l'assomme d'un geste brusque.

Avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, Immamura éloigne d'un coup de pied Meïan tandis qu'Urahara la prend dans ses bras, n'osant la déposer sur le sol encore maculé des restes des corps déchiquetés des prisonniers.

La puissance de Meïan lui avait fait perdre pied et cette scène, les trois anciens de la milice l'avait déjà vécue. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient réagi si promptement. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation ni aucun accroc dans l'enchaînement de leurs actions. Mais en voyant les regards mêlés d'inquiétude et de soulagement de Yoruichi et d'Urahara envers Tsukiyo, Byakuya sait que les choses ne s'étaient pas aussi bien passées la première fois.

Au fond de la salle, miroitante comme un mirage en plein désert, une nouvelle porte de bois rouge les attend.

Et à cet instant, personne n'avait envie d'être le premier à la passer. Ou presque…

Kurotsuchi indique la porte à Nemu qui s'avance d'un pas régulier.

Tout bien considéré, Byakuya se dit que c'est sûrement la meilleure solution. Quelle pouvait bien être la plus grande peur d'un être aussi mécanique que Nemu ? Ils ne devaient pas craindre grand-chose en laissant l'assistante de ce savant fou passer la porte la première.

Malgré cette certitude, tous retiennent leur souffle lorsque la jeune femme pose sa main sur la poignée.

A vrai dire, même Nemu semble hésiter une seconde, une chose que Byakuya aurait cru impossible s'il n'avait vu le léger tremblement agiter le bras du Lieutenant.

A peine Nemu a-t-elle fait un pas que Byakuya reconnait sans peine le laboratoire de Kurotsuchi. Rien de très étonnant à vrai dire mais lorsque Nemu se fige, une lueur affolée au fond des yeux il se ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Surtout pas _ça_…

Nemu se tord dans tous les sens, tombe à terre en se pliant en deux dans un grincement métallique assourdissant.

- Nemu ! s'écrient à l'unisson tous ceux qui regardent la scène impuissants.

- Nemu ? s'enquiert Kurotsuchi avec une pointe de curiosité déplacée.

La jeune femme se plie littéralement en deux et son corps tressaute sous l'assaut de soubresauts impossibles. Byakuya se précipite mais Kurotsuchi l'arrête d'un geste.

Tous restent à distance, observant le corps de Nemu se contorsionner dans tous les sens au milieu de ce décor aseptisé d'écrans clignotants et de murs blancs ne sachant trop quoi faire si ce n'est assister impuissant à son supplice.

Souffre-t-elle réellement ?

Les cris étouffés qui s'échappent de sa bouche sonnent plus comme le déchirement de deux plaques de métal l'une contre l'autre qu'un cri de douleur.

Ils n'en sont pas moins crispants à mesure qu'ils s'amplifient.

Soudain, dans une dernière explosion de métal, la scène se voile d'une étrange fumée blanche et vaporeuse qui leur masque un instant la vision de Nemu se tordant dans tous les sens.

A mesure que le voile opaque se dissipe tous retiennent leur souffle devant la scène qui leur est dévoilé…

Les yeux ronds, ils observent la scène sans comprendre.

A la place de la jeune femme, un petit et ridicule grille-pain au métal sombre et rutilant leur fait place.

Et lorsqu'ils entendent le son caractéristique du ressort du grille-pain qui se détend, la situation est tellement incongrue que tous éclatent d'un rire nerveux, se demandant bien dans quelle dimension parallèle ils avaient bien pu tomber…

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment étonnant, dit Kurotsuchi en examinant sous toutes les coutures le toaster noir.

- Etonnant, c'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai, rétorque ironiquement Urahara.

Kurotsuchi l'ignore royalement et continue sur sa lancée :

- A chaque fois que Nemu fait une chose qui m'exaspère, je la menace de la démonter et de me servir de ses pièces détachées pour me faire un toaster, parce que ça au moins ça me serait plus utile que son incompétence.

Tous observent d'un œil nouveau le petit appareil que Kurotsuchi manipule dans tous les sens.

- Je suis vraiment très étonné, continue-t-il.

Nous aussi, pensent tous les shinigamis qui l'observent…

- Je ne pensais pas que Nemu pouvait avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Elle est peut-être plus réussie que je ne le croyais.

* * *

**_Petit guide illustré des Shinigamis_**

_Laboratoire de la division Département et Recherche_

_Du moins la version rêvée de Nemu…_

Kurotsuchi pose le toaster sur le côté et fixe avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard presque effrayante le grand Capitaine de la onzième division.

- Zaraki Kenpachi, je viens de terminer votre commande, dit-il en lui tendant un cache-œil dévoreur de riatsu.

Kenpachi l'observe sous tous les angles, visiblement satisfait avant de le plaquer sur son œil droit. Toute l'assemblée des shinigamis qui observent la scène ressentent la même sensation étrange de soulagement en sentant la pression spirituelle émise en permanence par Zaraki diminuer ainsi de moitié.

A vrai dire, seule Yachiru se désintéresse complètement de la situation car elle vient de se trouver un nouveau jouet… Le nouveau toaster de Kurotsuchi. Et vu la façon dont elle le secoue dans tous les sens, Byakuya se demande bien en combien de morceaux ils allaient retrouver Nemu. Enfin ce qu'était devenu Nemu.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait vous plaire, Zaraki, dit Kurotsuchi.

Et là, sans attendre une quelconque réponse du principal intéressé, il se lance dans un discours de bonimenteur expérimenté sur l'intérêt et la beauté de toute une série de cloches plus grotesques les unes que les autres aux yeux de Byakuya.

- Avec ce modèle, continue Kurotsuchi en montrant une grosse cloche aux reflets argentés digne de celles qui pendent aux cous des paisibles vaches qui paissent dans les verts pâturages suisses, vous ne passerez plus jamais inaperçu aux yeux de tes adversaires !

_Ça c'est sûr_, pense ironiquement Byakuya qui n'a jamais vu une proposition plus ridicule et qui comprend encore moins l'intérêt avec lequel l'écoute Zaraki, pendant que Yachiru farfouille dans les tiroirs pour trouver de quoi tester son nouveau jouet.

- Non, dit Zaraki visiblement absorbé par ses propres réflexions.

Kurotsuchi ne se laisse pas démonter et lui montre différents modèles, plus absurdes les uns que les autres ; ce que Byakuya n'aurait pas cru possible une seconde auparavant.

Mais ni Zaraki, ni Yachiru ne l'écoutent vraiment.

Cliiiing !

Le grille-pain envoie valser deux tranches de pain plus calcinées que grillées. Kurotsuchi les examinent d'un froncement de sourcils, pensant que finalement la première version de Nemu lui était peut-être plus utile qu'un mauvais toaster.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de pousser plus loin l'investigation car Yachiru a déjà englouti ses deux objets d'études d'un coup de dents.

- C'est pas une cloche qu'il me faut, dit Zaraki. Non, ce qu'il faut c'est…

Tous, même Yachiru, se tournent vers lui avec la même question sur les lèvres… De quoi pouvait donc avoir besoin Zaraki Kenpachi, le Capitaine de la terrible division onze.

- …des clochettes !


End file.
